Captain
by Clever Fox Child
Summary: Tristen is the main character, the story is mostly from her point of veiw and her father's who absent-mindedly lost her a few years back. Read and enjoy! -COMPLETE-
1. TristenTrentCabin Boy

Captain Chapter one: Tristen-Trent-Cabin Boy 

"Cap'n!  E's done it again!  Cabin boy gone and lost is' mind up in da crow's next!" Starsky yells so loud half the crew has to cover their ears.  Big fellow Starsky is, but Mullins in much, much bigger.  Got a loud voice he has that Starsky, usually yelling about how I've lost my mind.  Ha!  This crew is just too cowardice to do these things I do, calling me insane to cover them own behinds.  Oh if the captain only once in awhile watched them closely enough.  But just thinking like that I'd consider mutiny, and so no more.

Aye I better introduce myself to yah, maybe even let yah in on a few secrets.  Well I'll start with where and what I'm doing now.  I'm up in the crow's nest, like Starsky says, but I haven't gone daft, I know exactly what I'm doing, well sort of.  Anyway, I come up here a lot to think and just relax, so that's what I'm doing now.  I've finished my duties for today below deck and so I thought I might take over the next watch shift.  Oh yeah, the name's Tristen, but the crew on this ship calls me Cabin boy or Trent.  See there's a story behind my name, you can decide if it's long or short, but know that this is a secret; I'll leave it up to you if you keep it.

Really I'm not a boy, to put it simply.  I grew up at an Inn, Baggins' Tavern be the name.  Orphan I am.  Mother perished of some new plague that been rousing up in dirt-poor towns, ones with them lot of rats.  Inn I grew up in sure had the lot of them.  But always been a healthy child I am.  Never caught so much as a cold, good thing too or my cover would have been blown long ago.  Anyways, back to the autobiography, my dad left me here in this Inn not too long back.  Sixteen I am now so I think it are eight years back I was abandoned.  Well as the story goes, caretakers of the Inn took a liking to me, pitied me in my sense, so they let me stay, though I had to do my fair share of the work.  I dunno if I were too young, or too ignorant back then, but I didn't miss my father much, matter of fact I don't believe I'd recognize him if he'd walk right up and say hi.  Not that he'd know me by looks.  

As for those, looks I mean, well that has a story that collides and combines with my names.  I do remember one specific thing bout my father.  He was first mate on some ship with the name of it being _Legacy_, or some sort.  I remember that crystal clearly, fact being I've always loved ships I have.  Love the ocean even more, but could barely swim back when dad was around.  Now I can swim better then fish, usually am the one to dive right in, with a life line of course, to fetch Cook some fresh fish when our bushel gone sour or the sort.  How I came to be on this ship is what really changed me outlook on life as well as me looks.  

Never been the lady sort, the kind that dress up in those ridiculous getups going to stupid balls or parties of the same sort.  Couldn't take it, so to say.  I remember when Ms. Hibs, one of the caretakers at the Tavern, the motherly sort, tried to dress me up and send me off to one of those parties I'd been invited to.  Never got invited to one of them again to make a long story short.  Did I ever have them boys drooling though, and the girls giving me them envious glares?  Mary had a black eye by the end of the night, by my fist too.  Came right up to me, she had, and started telling me off.  Don't think her mother likes me much to this day; then again she'd probably have given me her daughter's hand in marriage if I asked for it now.  You see, now I look identical to a boy.  I don't have the same cravings as them, mind you.  I'm still attracted to men, it's just I haven't found the one I'm looking for yet, not that I'm looking for anyone specific, just the right man for me.

So I'm a girl in boy's clothing.  Never wore much female clothing type when I was young either, father didn't know how the hell to dress me.  Use to make me laugh, I remember that much.  Tried putting them fancy dresses on me, I guess maybe make me look prettier so I could be sold for money or something.  Didn't get any takers, as I'd always follow him around when he'd leave me somewhere.  Finally I think he just got frustrated, got drunk, and actually forgot I was using the outhouse back them eight years ago.

Anyway, so the crew hasn't got any idea I'm a girl, and I'm hoping to keep it that way.  Wouldn't let me do half the things I be doing, they wouldn't if they knew!  Don't think I could go on living on this ship if that came to be.  Too bad really, the crew here is more like my family then every ship I've ever traveled on, been cabin boy on.  More times then once I had captains finding out I wasn't a boy, had to run for my life literally I did!  Don't take kindly to liars, them captains didn't.  Especially one as clever as me!  I could kill a man where he stands having a witness watch my every move, and no judge could convict me.  Only reason those other captains found out was because I let my guard down one too many times when I'd jump ship, going swimming that is, I'm not a traitor.  They'd see a little more then I'd allowed and that's when gunshots would rein the night air.  

Can't say I don't miss being a girl.  I sort of wish I could go back to having my straight auburn hair, even though usually it was tied back in some loose tail or another.  Pretty it was, any time a girl came in the Tavern they'd fawn over it.  Might as well have cut them off a chunk to keep for all the good it did me.  But still I miss it, as it would calm me down when I'd brush it slowly.  I wonder sometimes if me mother had done that when I was a babe, I saw mothers come into the Tavern with their babes, awkwardly enough.  They'd sit there in a dimly lit corner, their eyes searching for their lost husbands, brushing the babe's hair, if it had any.  Can't remember my mother at all, looks nor sounds, not just one little thing.  She left me a locket, a damn broken locket at that.  But I keep it close all the same.  Often at night, if you're lucky enough to find me without asking the captain, you'll see me looking at it, sometimes even trying to pry it open.  But I've long since given up that fight, it's a lost cause I suppose.  Except when I wake up from a dream where I see a woman's face and I wonder if it were my mother's, so I go to the locket, hoping to find her picture inside, but now I suppose I'll never know, unless by some miracle the locket just happens to have a mind of its own and opens up for me without my hand trying.

Damn shame it is, mighty strong I've become, not that I look it.  Always been petite damn it, elfin even!  Even got the pointed ears I have!  Well so to speak, they're pointed, but only just slightly.  But sure as hell I can hear perfectly, much better then anyone else I've ever met at least.  Could give my recent captain a run for his money if he ever said he had better hearing then me!  Conceited fellow Captain is.

Oh yeah, back to the story of how I came to be on this ship.  Well like I said, always had a fond spot for the ocean and the many ships that be coming in at all times of the day or night.  Seen a few pirates in my day, and if you promise not to tell, I am one!  Anyways, one night at the Tavern some large fellow came in saying he needed an errand run, as he wasn't as young as he used to be, which was obvious with so much as a glance.  Ms. Hibs told me to do it, angry with me she was, for what, I can't remember.  Anyway, think I was frightened so terribly of her, scary she is when she's angry.  Gets a glint in her eye that could scare my recent captain an inch within death's grasp.  So I went running, all the way into the harbor the Tavern was housed nearby.  Ms. Hibs should have known better then to send me, to think she actually thought I'd return after seeing all those huge ships!  What a laugh that would have been, had guilt not been weighing down my shoulders ever since.

Anyhow, nasty town the harbor was housed within.  Had so many men ten times my age hitting on me I thought I was going to vomit more times then once. Still get that awful taste of bile just thinking about them looks given freely to me, makes me glad the baggy boy's clothes I'd been wearing.  Got so sick of those looks before I could even deliver the parcel I'd been sent on the errand in the first place, I snuck into the closest tavern and pick pocketed a dagger to cut my hair with.  Left a whole pile of it behind me, just enough to reach my shoulders.  Sad to think that if I'd let it grow, by now it'd have reached my waist once more.  So anyhow, I had it tied back like I'd seen some boys been doing at the Tavern lately back then, and when I finally delivered that parcel, no longer was I getting vial looks from them men, but rather from ladies.  At the time, I'd have been twelve I suppose, I didn't have any breasts, hadn't grown up enough.  But because of this and my new hairstyle, the person I was to deliver the parcel to took me as a young boy.  Asked me why my parents would send some boy as young as me out to deliver such a small detail into such an important town.

My answer had been I was an orphan, and I remember clearly the pity in the man's eyes.  But took me in he did.  Said he was a captain, the ship's name was after his old love I think, _Saint Marian_.  To this day I highly doubt his love was a saint, but I wouldn't say a word to the man's face.  Too bad how close I got to him.  As I was young, I became cabin boy, meaning I slept in his quarters most often.  Suspicious fellow I remember now.  As I got older he always wondered why I cut my hair, and how I never grew any facial hair other then eyebrows and eyelashes.  Guess he got tired of asking cause after the first year he stopped.  Loved the man like a father I did.  He was the captain of _Saint Marian_, and I envied him for it, as _Saint Marian_ was in tiptop shape at all times, a sea Maiden beauty.  Taught me the sword, how to fence with all sorts of weapons.  Taught me to shoot with a pistol, he did!  Even taught me how to shimmy up the ropes to the crow's nest and walk on the beams of masts to tie down or release the sails.  By the end of the first year I could beat even the best sailors up them ropes to the crows nest.  Had the best balance and grace out of all of them, as women usually do.  

But problems developed when I started to _develop_.  And that was how I got kicked off the first ship.  Captain wouldn't take me back to this day, even with all my experience I've earned over these three and a half years.  I went into the nearest town and by god I was on a new ship by midnight.  The new captain tested me out and said he was amazed, as I'd lied about ever being on a ship.  Knew he was suspicious of me from the start, I did.  Not for being a girl, as I'd gone to great lengths as to tie down my new medium sized _developments_, hugging them to my chest tightly.  But he was suspicious I'd lied to him about ever being on a ship.  Heard him admitting it once, been in the galley at the same time as he, except I was fetching food for a sick mate while there.  Happened to fall into too large a barrel and overhear the entire conversation.  Left that same night.  You see the captain had bitten off more then he could chew, making accusations I would never be part of!  Calling me a traitor or spy as such.

A pattern developed after that.  I'd only spent a few months on that ship there, finishing out my second year of being away from the place I called home.  Then I'd have been fourteen years old I suppose.  I went from ship to ship over the next two years.  Being taken in by those who pitied me.  Perhaps that's how I developed my temper, though it's hard to feed fire to nothing more then embers, as it's tough getting me angry.  Mind you, when I'm angry, I wouldn't stand in my way.  I may be short and petite, but under all these baggy clothes lies nothing but muscle.  What else could a young cabin boy sailor have?  

Well these last few months, around four months to be near accurate I'd say, I've been on this ship.  _Red Barron_ to be known only by pirates, _Grey Ash_ to be known by anyone else.  Poetic this captain is.  Told me the first day I boarded, first night I spent in his cabin, told me _Grey Ash_ for all those sailors that turned to dust long since.  Took a liking to him right away I did.  I suppose he took a liking to me as well, as because I didn't exactly have any experience with an education, he began teaching me a few minor things.  A couple of sums here and there, reading and writing, as well as my share of discipline, though I'm not sure that could be counted as school type work.  Don't know really as I've never been to a real school.  Just picked up a few things on my way to becoming a sailor.

Now here comes the captain, so I suppose I'll have to tell yah more about me later.  Might as well give you a description of him while I'm at praising the fellow.  Tall man, I think he stated his height as being six foot four inches, though to me he doesn't look as tall, maybe six foot exactly.  Mullins is around six foot four, so that's how I measure people up.  He's always wearing a red coat, a sign of the _Red Barron_ he once told me.  A handsome tailcoat that ruffles in black around his shiny black boots that make a _clunk clunk_ing sound when he walks across these here floorboards.  His hair is long, curled, and black, always under that same tri-cornered captains hat.  Sometimes his eyes glow red, or perhaps that's just the light reflecting off his bleak always-angry brown eyes.  

"Trent!" He calls to me.  Even though he puts on a tough front I can hear the notes of concern and worry in his voice.  Sometimes I wonder if I'm not like a son to him, rather then a daughter, as he has no idea I'm female.  As I step foot over foot around the corner boards of the crow's nest the captain's anger is evident in his eyes.  It's rather like a balancing beam, you may see them gymnastic type doing, the type in circus' walking on tightropes.  At least if I ever failed at being a terrific sailor I could go and be a high tightrope walker at the circus' I see traveling around from town to town.  "Get down cabin boy!" Captain now screams.

Perhaps it's not such a good idea; really maybe I shouldn't do it.  Who am I kidding?  These thoughts quickly rush through my head as I'm rushing towards the deck directly below me.  This crew is already beginning to think I'm insane; there can't be much harm in my diving from the crow's nest without the same accusation.  Uh oh, the captain looks really panicked.  I'm going to get it tonight.  Oh well, is my last thought before my left hand reaches out and grabs the nearest rope to slow my fall before my face splatters against the deck.  Luckily for me, I know exactly what I'm doing, and I'm not hurt in the slightest, except maybe now I have a little rope burn on my left hand and a couple more then a few slivers, but I'm not one to complain.  Just to show off I do a flip from the rope I'd been hanging onto for dear life, yet now I'm only inches from the floorboards and so this is quite safe.  My feet gently land on the floorboards in front of a very angry looking Captain.

"'Ello Cap'n.  Been having a fine evening?  No land in sight just yet." I can hear the entire crew letting out relieved sighs as they go back to work and peel their eyes away from me.  My voice comes out in a trained boy's tone, rough and deeper then I know my real voice sounds.  I only pray I don't talk in my sleep, for then this captain would have quite the surprise on his hands, and this far out into sea there would be no escape for me this time.  Pity it would be really, this captain is by far my favorite, as he didn't show me pity when I boarded, but rather wanted to see what I was made of, so sent me into a fight with the other cabin boy, Nat, who I'm quite good friends with now.  Mullins is like a father to him, which is cute because though Mullins tries not to show it, he favors the boy Nat so much their hammocks in the crew's quarters are purposely near each other.  Though if Mullins ever heard me say anything I can be sure my neck would be wrung, or placed in a noose before I could spit.

"Would you like to be confined to the brig until this voyage is over?" The captain asks.  Fear flickers through my eyes and I know it.  I had quite the bad experience with that damned brig, even the whole for me once.  Nasty place I never want to go back to.

"No captain." I bow my head respectively as a silent apology, which I know is anywhere near good enough for this man.

"Skimping on duties?" I look up at him, an anger awakening in my eye at the accusation.

"Never sir." My tone is serious.  Captain nods and turns away from me, his one hooked hand with a large silver hook in at this time, glinting in the setting sun's last rays, reflecting painfully into my eyes.  

"Try that act again and you'll find yourself in the brig." With that captain turned and made his way back towards his cabin from hence he'd come.  His trusty first mates Smee scuttling along behind him.  I can't help but roll my eyes at the captain and Smee's backs.  Smee's like a lost puppy without captain, yet with captain he's just the same, except following a master's orders clumsily.  I turn and run headlong into someone.

"Watch it!" I growl getting back to my feet.  But before I can stand on my own a gigantic hand comes down and clamps onto my loose tail my hairs in.  Using that, whoever it is pulls me up; I'm biting my lip to hold back a yelp of pain.

"What was that whelp?" Mullin's almost booming voice is enough to deafen me as he barks down at me.  It's times like this I really hate my tough attitude I must keep up to continue pretending to be a boy.  I can't help the loud gulp as it comes into my throat, and noisily rubs down its passage.  I wouldn't admit it around any of these men, for even though they're all cowardly they'd have a hearty laugh at my expense because I'd admit it, but I'm afraid of Mullins.  Stupid really, well not to be afraid of Mullins would be like a death wish, as he hates competition, but to be laughed at because of it, and by these cowards!  Normally it would make my blood boil, but at the moment the man in mention has me by my tail, close to literally.

"I said," calmly, "watch out!" I yell now as I point behind him at some imaginary object.  Mullins drops me and I don't waste a second speeding right back up to the crow's nest where Mullins would only go to save young Nat's life.  Come to think of it Nat's not that young, he's a year older then me.  But right now I can't worry about such things, for I have the biggest worry of all chasing me to the mast and waving a fist below me as I scramble swiftly up the ropes.  Men are laughing below me, the crew has seen what I've just done, and Mullins will discipline me all the while for it once I come down, that is if I ever do come down.

Now that I have time I might as well tell you what I look like, and if I have more time, I'll tell you the differences, as in changes I made over the years to become looking like a boy.  My hair is to my shoulders; I cut it every time it grows a full inch passed.  I've got bright green eyes I think my father once had.  As for my height, measuring against Mullins I'm like a mouse next to a giant.  I'd have to guess about five foot two inches.  My baggy clothes I'm always wearing cover up any signs I'm a female, but sometimes I wonder if my eyes don't give that away.  Right now I'm wearing some white baggy shorts that stop an inch above my ankles, I'm barefoot only because of my balancing act otherwise I'd be wearing my shiny black boots that captain of this ship gave me my first day abroad.  My shirt is a dull green, luckily or else my eyes would stand out.

"Mr. Trent!" Uh oh.  Smee's come to find me and Mullins is keeping an eye on me from what I can see.  This can't and won't turn out good.  Slowly I climb down the ropes and stop midway to turn and give chubby little Smee a questioning look.  "Mr. Hook would like to see you in his cabin." Really, this can't be any good.  With a last look at Mullins I jump the rest of the way down to the deck and make for the cabin at breakneck speed, just as Mullins takes a lunging step towards me then decided better of it and continues on tying something to something or another.  Nat isn't far behind smiling knowingly at Mullins and my antics.

"Get to work boy!" Mullins yells seeing the knowing smirk on Nat's face.  Without looking back I can tell Nat's smile has vanished, but the laughter still reins in his eyes.  Running into the captain's cabin isn't such a good idea, so decidedly I halt just before I go face first into the wooden door.  

_Thunk!_

Damn, guess I didn't slow down soon enough.  Rubbing my now aching nose I open and shut the captain's cabin doors as I step into his office.  Out the corner of my eye I watch the Captain give me a reappraising look before going back to writing in those stupid little books of his.  He lets no one read them, and anyone that asks to can count on a bullet hole through the skull, no ones asked once since he announced that after shooting the very late cabin boy, I think his name was Billy and was around my age.  Captain finishes writing something, shuts the little book, and then motions with a pointing finger for me to sit on my cot.  Before my butt even touches the bedding captain begins to speak.

"I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Trent."  This is new.  I've had people disappointed in me many times before, but I haven't yet given this captain any reason to be such.  "You've been slacking off." Hm, now I wonder if this had something to do with my little diving act.  Well that's not very fair, but then again he is the captain pirate, so I guess nothing is fair on this ship.

"How so captain?" My British accent is much more definable around captain.  A glare is turned to me.

"I've been going over the logs, which I keep an account of all our loots.  As it so seems, you haven't brought in half as much as everyone else." He raises a finely arched black eyebrow at me, where I just stare back at him.

"You already know I've never sailed before, let alone loot another ship.  It's not like I don't try, but I won't make excuses and I can only do better next time." Looks like I said just the right things, as usual.  If you can't beat 'em, kiss their Asses.  Captain nods and waves a hand at the door, his show that I need to leave now.  I bow my head respectively again before ducking out the door and closing it silently behind me.

"Trent run!" I pray for Nat every night, especially during times like these.  Mullins runs at me, his dagger being held readily for a swipe or stab.  Thank god for Nat, I think as I dodge to the left, laughing madly.  What good fun these pirates have!  Mullins, though I'm deathly afraid of him, is my favorite playmate, unless he catches me, then he's my very least favorite person that I could care less if they fell off the edge of the earth. I love playing chase, Nat sucks at it, and really he does.  I usually catch him in less then a second, or if he's it, then he stays it since he can never catch me.  It's what comes at the end of the game of chase I hate.  So far Mullins has been the only one to catch me, not that he's fast, no he's the furthest thing from that!  But he knows this ship like the blade of his dagger, and since that dagger never leaves his sight I'm pretty sure I'm right in saying such.  Plus I'm new on this ship, which makes all the difference.  Now if only the entire crew except for Nat wasn't on his side.

As I dodge another swipe of the blade a sailor sticks out his foot and making a great show of gracelessness I trip and roll a few paces before I'm up and running again.  Mullins face is turning red, well redder then usual, this isn't a very good sign.  Maybe I should let him catch me?  Nah.  Instead another swipe of the dagger's blade comes at me, which I dodge, and now I'm scurrying up the ropes faster then Nat ever could.

"Get don e is scrawny scallywaggying son of a bi-" Even though wondering I am if scallywaggying is a word, I climb faster up the ropes until I topple over the edge of the crow's nest, and now I'm standing happy as ever shaking my little fist right back down at the gigantic Mullins.

"Watch yer language!" Foolishly as ever I call back.  That definitely was not one of my better ideas, which I keep telling myself as now I watch Mullins start to climb the ropes.  Meanwhile me other few thoughts are all saying at the same time, '_well I'll be damned!  He can climb!_' Then again, maybe I shouldn't be thinking that when I should be running.  Perhaps I shouldn't have come up here after all?  But maybe I'll get lucky and Mullins will chicken out or fall.

Damn luck must be broken!  Mullins' dagger's blade has just found itself wedged into the side of the crow's nest opposite to where I stand.  Yep, definitely not my best idea running up here, I should a just jumped overboard.  Mullins can't swim, and couldn't follow me no matter how much he wanted to.  Still, the sharks may be hungry and a day with Mullins is better then floating with hungry sharks, I had to learn that the hard way.  Luckily I escaped that death-feint with nothing more then a large slash down my back, I think the shark had been going to rip my spine out.  Then again, that is how I got kicked off the fourth ship I ever was on.  

Well, I can't run, and there's no chance of hiding just yet.  Either the captain or Mullins will spear me, by hook or dagger as some say.  There is the third choice, as there always is, but never will I turn cowardice and beg for neither my life nor my dignity.  Mullins looks real out of place up here in the tiny crow's nest, but rather then continuing to think about this I decide on the latter of Captain and down I go, now free falling once more towards the poop deck.  It's times like these I can't help but wonder why they call it a poop deck.  I swapped it just this morning, so definitely doesn't look like poop, so guess I have ta.  Maybe some other cabin boy once tried this and forgot to catch the rope.  Oh well, no time to think more about this, I reach out and grab the rope in mention, giving my left hand a worsened case of rope-burn.  Damn it does rope-burn ever hurt!  

But I've grabbed the rope sooner then before and so even if Mullins does go back down to the deck he can't get to me.  Doing a back flip, from hence the talent comes from years of being a sailor/pirate, I release the rope that saved me from most certain broken bones and most definitely death and land on the man mast, already occupied with the main sail.

"Lily livered coward!" Yells Mullins.  

"Takes one to know one!" Most childishly I call back.  Uh oh, now Mullins is a nasty shade of purple, I might as well settle down here for a nice long nap once the sunsets, neither man nor mouse is safe when Mullins turns this color, in this case neither is the crow's nest and definitely not on deck.  If only the captain hadn't heard the commotion.  Come on luck, yah let me down on my first try, how bout a snip of luck now?

"I'll de-bowel yah with me bare hands if I hafta!  Come back e're yah cowardly cabin boy!  Skittish as a girl!" At this me muscles freeze up, and only you and I know why.  "Woon't doubt you were a girl, dirty li'l bastard yah is!" 

"Talk to yer mum with that mouth do yah?  Calling me a girl when yer hair, or the hair you got left, is longer then mine!  Wouldn't be surprised if under all d'em baggy clothes yah wear we found a pair o d'em goggles with the necessary juices!" retort I did once the effect of his words had worn off.  I can only pray the others didn't take notice of me freezing up.  Men below laugh heartily at Mullins and mine's exchange of words, so I doubt they did.  That is until Captain comes out and ends the fun, for the better I can be sure.

"Coward, say that to me face!" Yells Mullins, not taking notice of the captain.  Unluckily fer me, I have yet to notice the captain as well.

"Bend over and I might try!  Hard to the difference of above and below fer yah, aye Mullins?" Mullins' shade of purple darkens.  Man I wish I wouldn't have added that last comment.  I'm gunna get it once I come down from here, _if_ I ever come down from here.

"Mullins, Trent!  Get your Asses down here!" Finally Mullins and I take notice of the red-coated captain.  Captain's face has turned and interesting shade of red as well.  This definitely isn't good, and if I disobey orders… I can't think of it without shuddering.  Obediently Mullins goes to climb down the ropes, his face still purple as ever, while I hitch a ride sliding down the closest rope to the deck.  Of course I beat Mullins by more then a head of hair and am standing in front of Captain before Mullins has taken just a step down that rope ladder!

"What have I told ye about yer little stunts _Cabin Boy_?"  He says my title like it's a curse, like it sometimes can be.  Shamefully I bow my head while Mullins arrives by my side, still brandishing his dagger and playing with the shining blade.

"Said could cost me a isle in the brig sir." Obediently I answer, still in my trained rougher boy's tone.  Captain brandishes his hooked hand at me as shudder I do under its glare.  Looking up into the captain's eyes I woulda found red glaring down at my shrinking form.  Captain's angry as hell; I can feel it radiating off o him.  Got the strangest feeling I should run I do, but stay put I shall.

"Yet you directly disobeyed my orders?" I open my mouth to agree but find me voice I can't, and for fear a girlish tone will come out rather then my trained boyish one, I shut my dried mouth again and nod instead.  "And to add to the crime you purposefully piss off Mr. Mullins?"

"He was pissed off before Sir, I simply egged 'im on." Suddenly me voice is back and as boyish and raspy as ever.  Out of fear I don't want to look up, but certainly I can feel Captain's anger with me lessen at my strict honesty.  I may be a liar, but damned be it I'm one hell of a clever ass!  Using the captain's learned emotions to their best, I find I can lessen my punishment to however I so need them, though perhaps this time I can't escape my Fate of the brig for an isle?

"And what is to come of you Mr. Mullins?  You did try to harm the boy, one of my crew.  Do you not already know the punishment for such had any harm come to Mr. Trent?" Captain, such a great man he is.  Love him to death I do.  Fine sailor he is, best pirate since Flint, Black Beard, and all them good uns.

"Aye sir, but can't deny the boy wouldn't deserve what's comin' to 'im.  Pickin' fights he don't know how to finish.  Have the mind I do to clean his gills for supper-"

"Like to see you try and catch me first hand!  Fish out o water I am, but land legs I have when I need em." I say without thought, which really was stupid had I taken a minute to consider it.  Oh well, alls well and done with, and with Captain here Mullins can't touch me.  Fine coward I sound like now aye?

"Mr. Trent." Though Captain's tone is cold, there's amusement in his eyes and I can feel his anger lessening more so.  Play me cards right and I might just get out of going to the brig. 

"Why I oughtta!"  Mullins takes a swing at me with his dagger in hand.  Captain catches it with his hook and throws it back at the much larger man.  My face, if I could see it now, I know would be stark white, though now I try to cover it up with a knowing smirk, which I as well hide as the captain looks back at me brandishing once again his silver hook.  

"Step out of line once more Trent, and you'll find yourself hanging from that main mast there!  This is your final warning.  As for you Mullins." Captain turns away from me and brandishes his silver hook at the much larger man.  "You'll spend tonight occupying the brig so as to cool off.  Harm one of my crew without terrific reason, and you'll find yourself having the same Fate as Trent will be in once he's stepped back out of line." With his last threat Captain turns and retires back into his cabin just as the moon rises over the east horizon.

"More trouble then you're worth whelp." Mullins mutters to me as he's escorted by two men half his height or weight away to the brig.

"More then you'd like to know." I whisper and turn to go and climb back up to the crow's nest, but unfortunately Nat is in my way and as it seems so, he's angry.  Just like his adopted father's, Nat's face is turning a nasty shade of purple that would be frightening were him and me not good friends from the start.

"What'd you go and do that for?  Getting Mullins into trouble when he was the last of the persons deserving it." Snort I did at this.  Mullins? A criminal among criminals, a murderer among murderers, didn't deserve this punishment?  Had Nat gone mad in these short few moments?  Perhaps it had happened after seeing Mullins face his fear of heights to come after me.  Thank me Mullins should! Had I not egged him on he would still be afraid of heights.  Wait a minute, now that Mullins wasn't afraid of heights, where would I have to hide now?

"For me own reasons, none your business what is mine." I answer in my boyish tone as I skirt around him and reach for the ropes that'll use as my ladder.

"Any business that's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours-"

"Then you won't mind if I take my business elsewhere." And with that I begin climbing up the ropes with great speed that would take only the best of sailors to compete with.  I can feel Nat's glare still on me even as I tip over into the nest, but pay it no mind as I settle in to sleep up here.  

Strange really I think it is.  I like the water and such a great swimmer I am; yet up here in the crow's nest I feel at ease with this world.  Sounds corny aye? Oh well, never paid it no mind before, won't be starting now.  Good night for now.


	2. Peter PanDaddy

Captain 

**Chapter two: Peter Pan-Daddy**

It's not fair.  How was I supposed to be drunk, and at the same time remember I had a daughter?  Seven years I've been searching for the brat whose real name is Tristen.  Why'd I have to go and drown my sorrows, instead of living with them like she did?  It took me a full year to figure it out, to finally find that Tristen was no longer accompanying me, and that the little happiness I had was gone with her.  To get that speck of happiness back I'd have to find her and beg her to forgive me.

She'd be about sixteen if I've done my math right.  Really she must be so angry with me for leaving her.  Then again she's always been absent-minded, I guess you could say she gets that from me.  Maybe she'll be like she always was and welcome me with open arms and tears in her eyes like any little girl would.

But she's not a little girl anymore.  By now she must have figured out that all those times I tried selling her or leaving her behind I was really trying to rid her of me for good.  What an idiot I'd been not to realize her laughter was the only thing that made me smile after the loss of Margaret to that nasty plague that stole her away from me.  Sure here and there when I've been drunk I'll have a few laughs with the other drunks, but soon enough I'll sober up and remember exactly why my laughter isn't meaningful anymore, and that it can only be my fault.  

Really I shouldn't be wasting time talking to you people, or anyone else for that matter.  Rather I should be searching for my lost daughter, whom I can only pray is still alive.  After all, her mother had a weak immune system; it wouldn't be surprising if she'd long since died back then.  But I can't think like that, I won't stop looking until I've found either a grave or her familiar yet aged face.  Yet my thoughts continue to stray to the dark side, asking terrible questions I hope never to answer, or at least to answer more positively.

What if she's changed her name, or worse forgotten it?  Did the plague steal her as well?  Will _I_ live to see my daughter's face?  Will she want to see mine?  What if I'm staring her straight in the face and I just don't recognize her?  Will she recognize me, and if she does will she kill me on sight?  She's always had a love for the ocean, what if that's how she's ended her misery?  Then I won't find hide or hair of her, and perhaps that's why the people I've asked about her from don't even listen?  What am I doing?  I can't think like that!

So I'll just keep my thoughts blank as I trudge down this miserable dirt road towards some Inn I hope to spend the night at.  I can't help, or even fight the thought that this place is familiar, yet I can't seem to place it in my memories.  Perhaps I've been here before, drunk as usual, during the year I call my "dark year"?  Clever isn't it?  Absent-minded my daughter Tristen was, but a clever one that always knew how to get her out of trouble, escape my wrath or calm me down so to speak.  Miss the little git I do!  But thinking about her like this is painful, living in the past is painful, and so I will keep my mind of silence while entering this Tavern/Inn.  What was the name on the swinging board?  Baggins' Tavern, where have I read that before?  Oh well, perhaps I heard it traveling.  Maybe that's why it's so very familiar?

"What'll you have?" A woman asks me as I plop into the nearest chair seated next to a small round table, just fit for one, a loner like me.

"Swig of brandy if you don't mind." I answer lazily.  It's been nearly a week since I've stopped somewhere long enough for a good rest.  My mind is too determined on finding my daughter to stop for long and rest.  Unexpectedly the waitress sits down rather then fetches my drink, and proceeds staring at me funny like.

"Haven't I seen you before?" comes her whiney unattractive voice.  Despite her voice she's quite pretty, though I haven't been seriously attracted to anyone since my Margaret.  How I miss Margaret's homely beautiful face.  I recall little Tristen having quite the same beauty, though she'd rub that off with a dash of dirt the moment she stepped out a door.  Tomb Boy little Tristen was, how I miss her.  Especially when it rains, anything having to do with water she loved, and would constantly play out in the rain, despite the fact she could catch a cold, which could easily turn into something much worse in this day and age.

"I don't think so, though the name of your Tavern does sound familiar."  The waitress nods and gets up, but something about that nod was familiar, as well as the pity in those ever so familiar eyes, which makes me do what I'm proceeding to do.  Without warning, to her or me, I reach out and grab her wrist, though gently as not to frighten the dear, that rather looks a touch older then me.  "I've lost someone dear to me, by chance would you happen to know of a little- I mean girl named Tristen?  Sixteen she'd be to this day." Surprisingly this woman's eyes widen in recognition and amazement.

"And whom would you be to young Tristen?" The woman's voice is spiteful.  Ah, now I recognize her, this is the Inn I left Tristen at!  Well at least I can so hope, but why don't I remember where I left the girl exactly?  I don't remember leaving her in anyone's most certain care?  Most definitely I wouldn't leave my own daughter with someone abusive, no matter how drunk I may be or would have been.

"I be her father, if she still have me."  Sadly I bow my head, not knowing if this woman is just being cruel to make me think of my daughter and play my emotions like this, or if she truly knows where Tristen is.

"Aye, I thought as much.  You have the child's eyes, though yours are filled with sadness.  I only wish now I hadn't sent the dear on that errand.  Angry I was at her for breaking a handful of our best plates."  The woman seats herself again, while my grip on her wrist tightens.  Has this woman hurt my Tristen?  If she has I'll report back to my ship at once and have the captain send some men abroad land with me to burn this tavern down!

"Tristen, where is she?" I question, and to my mostly pointed ears I can tell I sound torn between panic and anger.  The woman looks up, sorrow and regret in her eyes.

"The child had such a love for the ocean, really I knew I shouldn't send her.  A man came to the tavern four years back asking for a favor.  Asked if there was anyone here willing to run a parcel down to the harbor and find a man named Rigors, a captain of some ship I can't remember the name of clearly.  I was so angry with Tristen sent her running to that harbor I did.  Don't know what happened to her, but haven't seen her since.  I still pray she'll someday come back, at the very least so I can apologize.  But I highly doubt she'll remember or even have a grudge to hold.  Such a carefree child you had begun to rise.  Even during the most serious of situations she always kept her calm and carelessness.  Her love of ships must have been much too great, I can only pray she didn't go and do something foolish she so is prone to." The woman talked with such regret even with my own self-pity pity for this woman rushed out of my every poor.  Still my thoughts are now too frantic to allow me to think clearly, and I am forced to ask questions on my mind.  Perhaps there is hope still for finding my daughter and starting over once more.

"You say the mates name was Rigors she was to deliver this parcel to?" The woman nods.   "Doesn't have the slightest guess what the ship's name be?" My tone to me sounds rather desperate.  The woman shrugs.

"Could have been something to do with a Maiden.  Otherwise my guess would be an old girlfriend or the sort." Rather childish she is to be so careless about my lost little girl.  Rather then give into my urge to cur her hand right off as I've done only once before and to a man, I release the woman's wrist and instead stand up, my energy renewed, along with my old hopes of finding my long since lost daughter.

"Thank you, been a great help you have."  With that I turn and walk out the Tavern's doors swiftly.  I can feel the woman's eyes as it starts to rain, watching my retreating back.  Such a shame it was to leave the warmth and coziness of that familiar Tavern, but my thoughts are only on finding Tristen, that last ray of hope I can only cling onto, praying that it may be my girl.

*

*

*

*

*

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all you who have been reading, and special thanks to those that have reviewed!  Yes this is an Alternate Universe sort of deal, guess I should have mentioned that in the first Chapter, or maybe in the Summary.  Oh snaps, all is well and done with, no use crying over spilled milk, besides I'm saying it now aren't I?  The disclaimer is at the end of the Chapters from now on.  If anyone is out there that can help me with the anatomy of a ship (like one of those old fashioned kind set _way_ back in the day,) Then that'd be superbly appreciated.  Thanks again, bubye now!

**Disclaimer:**** I **_don't_** own the rights to _Peter Pan_.  I **do **own the rights to Tristen and Nat however.**


	3. Dying!

Captain 

**Chapter Three: **Dying!

Damn the rain.  Love it I do really, just annoys me when that's the cause of waking me up.  Not a morning person I am, especially not at four in the morning!  The bright side is the rain woke me up and not Mullins, I don't think either of us has to think too hard to remember our parting words, what caused him to be spending the night in the brig.  Once I've woken up I'm sure the rain really will be fun, but not yet, it's way to early to be happy-go-lucky.  For now I'll be grumpy and seasick.

Usually I'm not the least bit seasick, and don't get seasick unless I'm grumpy.  And grumpy I am now that the rain has woken me up, and from where I'm sitting still in the Crow's nest I'm really getting pelted.  Annoying it is really.  No longer am I at peace with the world at this height.  Damn, I wonder what the time is really?  I'm suggesting from the sounds of the men below that it's four in the morning; only a handful is ever up this early in the morn.  Judging from how soaked to the bone I am with rainwater, I'd say I'm totally correct in saying I slept the night soundly through.

So down I go, not free falling, it's too early for such and with the rain everything is too slippery.  Even the ropes I climb down now my hands and feet slip off of and I'm forced to take things slow.  Man I wish my thoughts weren't so groggy or else I could remember the one thing I should be worrying about.  Is it the storm?  Nah, with a glance to the raging storm anyone could tell it's nothing close to a gale, so it's nothing but a light shower compared to what it could be.  Damn this makes me more irritable, what the hell is it…

"Up early for duties aye?" Nat interrupts my thoughts.  "You're soaked through!" Obviously our previous argument between him and me has been forgotten, or put off until later in the morn.  "Been gaining weight have yah?"  He pats my breasts and suddenly I remember exactly why I should be worried about the rain.  Automatically my hands are flying up to cover up my-er- essentials, while my left hand goes to slap Nat's hand away.  "What the h-"

"Can't take a joke this early aye?" I laugh as I let my arms go loose, suddenly remembering I'm supposed to be a boy rather then my true nature.  Nat laughs heartily and shakes his head before nodding once and turning to walk off.  "Is Captain up?" I call.

"Nah, not in this rain.  If he's up he won't be out of that cabin for awhile." Nat carelessly calls over his shoulder to me.  

"Aye yey." My murmur goes unheard as a roll of thunder cackles through the grumpy gray clouds.  Times like these I wish I were back at the Tavern in my warm bed, curled up under the covers with not a worry in the world.  Damn my carelessness!  That was close with Nat staring like that.  Had they not been tied against my chest with a thick ribbon I woulda really panicked!  And what was with that reaction?  It was like I didn't even have control of my body.  Can't let that happen again, I say!

"Li'l brat, the lad can't see through yah but I can."  A deep booming voice whispers in my ear.  This morning just isn't my day.  Keeps getting better and better aye?

"Top of de morning to yah aye Mullins?"  And if this morning couldn't get any worse…

"I can see right through ye." Like history, he repeats himself.

"Yah just don't like me, do yah Mullins me man?" I pat him on the back as I can't reach his shoulder, and before he can grab me I stalk off and towards the captain's cabin.  Though I can't see him I can hear Mullins muttering something under his breath, something I would have frozen up over if I wasn't already having a terrible morning.  Without breathing a retort I enter the captain's cabin and let out a sigh of relief.

"A ship has been sighted off of the port bow.  This is yer chance to prove you boy.  Mess this up and the next land we near you'll be docked."  So Captain is already awake, I'll be damned!  Guess I couldn't blame him; the light thundershower seems to have made a slight turn for the worst.  Well not really the worst _yet_, more like a turn for the unimproved soon to be improved.  At least I can dream aye?  Not like me not to look on the bright side of things.  If I have a bad day, this crew's gunna have a bad day, say I.

"Aye Sir, just give me the word-." I don't have to finish it for Captain's already waved me aside.

"Don't bother changing yer clothes, we're all going right back into that storm, matter of fact we're heading straight back into the eye.  That's where the imperial ship is and that's where we're going."  Really, isn't it a touch too early in the morning for this?  And wasn't I just in the crow's nest?  How come I didn't hear or sense anyone come up?  That's not like me at all!  Wow, today just isn't my day.

"Aye Sir." I mutter and go to my bed to fetch the knife always under my pillow.  It's a little joke between Nat and I having to do with this here dagger.  First day abroad, right after my and Nat's fight to prove myself worthy to sail with this crew, he told me all about the crewmates I'd be sailing with.  Mind you, we both had our share of injuries.  But of course I couldn't trust anyone with my secret so I had tended my own wounds, including a pretty bad scratched up right arm, a gash in the leg, and some nicks along my stomach and back.  Nat had his share of injuries too, and him being cabin boy at the time had offered to accompany me and help out when needed.  The captain had allowed it o course, having proved myself worthy and taken my rightful place as new Cabin Boy on this ship.  Said we both deserved a rest, quite a show we'd given the men.  But I think something having to do with the fumes made Nat a little too talkative and he ended up talking about more then he should chew.  Said Mullins was the one to watch out for, kill yah in yer sleep said he.  Ever since then been sleeping with a dagger to keep me at comfort.

"Ship abroad!" The familiar yell rings out.  Someone's already taken my place up in the crow's nest, and I'm not allowed a touch of rest.  How unfair.  Oh well, what's a life of a pirate?  Anything but fair, I can tell yah that much!

"Well boy-." Captain turns to me and gives me one of his very rare smirks, which amazes me into silence.  Without words to express this, I nod and turn to the door.  

Both Captain and I walk out of the cabin and look around at the many men rushing around to get a good look at the ship we're just starting to approach.  Unfortunately for all of them we've sailed further into the raging storm that's quickly turning into a light gale, and view of the imperial ship is blurred.   Something at the back of me mind is eating away at me, but being so early in the morning as it is, I can't think of a damned thing.  Very unlike me to be so off my game!  

Salty ocean water whips at my face as the ship is pushed forward by a hard gust of wind.  God!  The ocean can be so wonderful, yet cruel at the same time.  Crushing waves now screech against the wooden planks of the ship, all the while Captain keeps his cool, pointing and directing people here and there.  Turning to me his earlier smirk is far gone and replaced by an immediate scowl.  Seems this weather isn't affecting _just_ my mood.

"Why isn't you helping the others lower the sails?  Do you want imperials to spot us?" his growl is enough to scare me shitless and I go scrambling up the nearest rope, leading me straight to one of the sails being doctored by a short man I think the name of him being Hire.  Looks like he's from some foreign country.  Guess it'd make sense, seeing as we're quite close to the China borders.  Matter o fact I believe I watched him come aboard last time we docked.  Well it's good to see him working his heart out then.  But I'm not so sure how to feel about him being comfortable with us looting one of his own country's ships.  Oh well, won't think much on the matter, the wood gets real slippery during the rain.

Finally all the sails are lowered, just as we're slowly approaching the Imperials ship.  Our 'colors' are shown on a black pirate flag with a skull on it, right now it's flapping loudly in the harsh wind.  A red flag is below it, stating us, as the much-feared _Red Baron_.  Times like these I can't help but think what dad would think of me now if he saw me jumping onto another ship, only to loot it for its many treasures most positively abroad.  Never mind though, thoughts like those make me loose my nerve, so as always I shove em to the back of me head.

"Ready men?" Calls Captain, raising his silver hook hand above his head.

"Aye!" The sound of all the men cheering makes me go temporarily deaf.  Damn my excellent hearing sometimes!

"Fire!" Captain orders the canon chargers.  Many of the gunners rush to their places and light the fuses, which I can only guess is hard in this here damp weather.  Deaf I am once again as the booming sounds of many canons being fired reins into the damp cold morning air.  Really, damned my hearing.  Screams from the imperial ship sound and many men with firearms rush to the edge and begin firing at the _Red Baron_.  Give me a minute to pray.  

Okay I'm done.  "Come on Trent!" Nat's hand clamps onto my shoulder and we jump from the ship and onto the one opposite us.  I've got sea legs all right, but mine aren't nearly as well placed as Nat's and as we land I prove this fact by tripping gracelessly face first into the Imperial ship's wooden planked deck.  Damn that hurts, and now I'm rubbing my sorer nose.  Guess it hasn't gotten over the ache of yesterday's run in with the captain's cabin door.  "You okay?" Nat whispers with laughter hidden in his voice as he slaps away an Asian man's sword.

"Don't worry about me yah lolly-gagger. Er you'll get the both of us killed!" I retort slapping away another Asian man's sharp blade with my much smaller dagger.  Speaking of which, why in the hell did I grab a dagger?  Why not a sword?  Borrowed one of Captain's?  He wouldn't of mind much I'm willing to bet.  "Damn me for a foe!" Whoops, did I just say that aloud?

"What?" Nat calls over his shoulder as the blade of his sword comes out the other side of another Asian man.  Hm, this really is an Imperial ship.  The guards are coming by the many, the more we strike down the more they keep coming.  It's like when yah kill a spider, it's kids come out and get yah.  Er maybe that's just me?

"Nothing!" That said I strike the Asian man I've been sword playing with and leap over his unconscious body as he falls to the ground.  Didn't I mention I've never killed a man?  No, I haven't killed a man, never have and hopefully never will.  If it can be avoided then I'll never resort to that.  On the other hand, animals are a different story.  You can't be a sailor/cabin boy and not have gutted at least one sunfish.  And if you haven't then really yah don't belong on a ship a t'all!

Damn!  Really I shoulda been paying attention.  Some Asian guy just came out of nowhere and cut me arm open!  Well sort a, I mean it's only a gash and not too deep.  Damn and he's a big fellow too.  Weird, I've never seen an Asian man this tall before?  Is he Asian even?  Whoops, guess not.  Guy was just squinting his eyes against the rain.  God I hope he wasn't on our side!  Oh well, doesn't look it as he struck me first.  Anyhow, now he's unconscious on the deck so nothing to worry about.  Now's all I have to do is get below and-.

"Fuck!" What the hell was that?  Something real huge just- oh.  "Mullins!" I growl as I get back to my feet and run after the man that's just cut off my way of getting below deck.  Why in the hell does he have to be so huge?  Couldn't get around him even if I was a mouse!  Or maybe it's just this passage is too small.  Damn Asian ships, all tiny the lot of them!  I guess Mullins must be getting me back for giving him the night in the brig.  Damn it no fair!  Wasn't the punch enough?  Can't he give me just a tiny little break so I won't get kicked off- oh damn!  What am I saying?  That's exactly what the git wants.  Humph.  "Move Mr. Mullins." God I love this trick.  Dun knows where I picked it up, but even though I'm a girl I can imitate people's voices perfectly.  Maybe me dad could do it?  Oh well, no time to think more on the matter as Mullins has just made an opening for me.  Ha!  Who woulda thunk that he'd actually listen to the first mate Smee?  Haha!  What a laugh.  "Thanks mate!" I call over my shoulder as I jog past him.  Uh oh, I can hear him fuming behind me.  Maybe I should speed up?

"Get back here yah little shit!  Dirty trick that was!" Mullins calls and I can hear his footfalls coming after me.  The loud gulp is in my throat, but I doubt Mullins can hear me as I dodge into the nearest, thinnest, corridor and slam the first door I enter behind me.

"Who are you?" Oh damn.  How in the hell do I get myself into these things?  Five men sit around a circular table.  Looks like a game of poker, or maybe some other game that originated in some Asian country.  Well I'll think about that later, right now I've got to work my way through them and get to- is that _real_ gold on the table?  O the Captain is gunna love me! 

"Don't be daft I'm part of yer crew.  No time to explain things but we're under attack, there's a big man after-" Ah, almost right on queue too.  So what, Mullins is here now, and he can take care o these men in a jiffy.  Better then I can anyways.  Maybe I could have taken out two or three, but what a waste of time that woulda been with Mullins right outside the door, just roaring for a good fight.  Ah these men are too scrawny to give him a good fight, maybe they will just serve as a distraction, and even let Mullins blow off a bit of steam.  "Yipe!" I howl and hop onto the other side of the room and stare down Mullins from behind these men's backs.  Good show this'd be if I had the time, but right now I'm too busy scooping up the gold and rubies off the center of the table as Mullins knocks the scrawny men aside.  

"Now is yer turn." Mullins grumbles stalking towards me.  With a glance I know all five of the men that were supposed to be my 'saviors' are dead and still bleeding.  Sad really, I'd weep for them if I were a true girl, as in if I didn't have a secret to hide.  Gentle heart I think me dad called it once.  Said I was an ignorant fool of a child, but a gentle heart I had, which was rare.  Times like these, when I remember him saying those gentle words to me, I really do miss him.  But can't worry about the old father dear at the moment, too busy dealing with a big fat bat in my exit.  Where the hell is one of d'em ventriloquists when yah need one?  Wish I were one in these times of need.  

"Ah come on Mullins my man!  I was only joking round.  No need to be upset.  Can't take a joke like the lad Nat aye?"  Damn, damn, damn!  Why in the hell did I have to add that last tidbit?  Probably would have let me out Scott-free, er I mean with a bruise or two maybe, but still lemme out ta this room in a jiff!

"Oh I can take a joke.  So can Cap'n Hook I might add." He stated while pounding a fist into an opened palm.  The gulp in my throat is loud as hell, or at least it is to my ears.

"What joke would da Cap'n have to laugh bout?" What a stupid question.  I already damned well know what he means.  I should just run.  _'Yeah, run right into the gits gigantic hands.  What a plan!'_ Did anyone else hear that?  Who was that?  _'Yer subconscious dumb ass.'_ Ah, so you exist.  Excuse me for my rudeness, but I'm a little busy, could you take a rain check? Hm that's not so strange.  No answer?  Guess Mr.- er I meant Ms. Subconscious sensed the fist coming before me.  Damned distractions.  

Well now I'm flying into that little circular table I told yah about earlier.  If yah didn't guess the joke Mullins was talking bout earlier, meant he was gunna kill me here and now and just tell the captain I musta been stabbed through by one of the Imperials.  Shame it is really.  I was kind a hoping Captain woulda been me savior.  Dash it all!  Now Mullins is stalking towards me all slow and dramatic like.  Damn fool, shouldn't he just stab me through and get it over with?  Maybe carry me body aboard to convince Captain.  Oh wait, wouldn't be as great an idea as first thought.  They'd discover my _secret_ and then the very memory of me would be in vein.  Well if anything is unfair that isn't!  Not one damned person to cry at my funeral.  Ah well, it was to be expected.  

"Fuck!" That was kind of uncontrollable.  Sorry if you don't like swearing, but you'll be hearing the lot of it from me before my time is done.  Reason for that itty-bitty cuss was cause Mullins just broke my nose I believe.  Damn that hurts!  And now I'm bleeding all over the place!  Ahh, and what a nice pretty tables this used to be.  Luckily I'm too light to break it through, so if you set it up right the goldish color of it will be just a little smudged with me blood.  Damn Mullins, big codfish he is!  Wait a sec, where's that word come from?  Codfish?  Ah well, he is one anyway.  "C-come o-on Mullins me mat-mate." I cough out once he's finished his ten punches to me stomach.  Well there goes me good-looking figure.  Guess that kind of went out the window when the gigantic dumbass broke me nose, now I've just got around seven broken ribs to add onto the mass.  

Suddenly a whistle sounds from above and Mullins and I freeze up.  The whistle, means either the Navy be on their way, or we've finished here.  Guess we'll find out in a second, or at least Mullins will, and we both know that much as he comes at me with his dagger in hand.  Here it comes, any second now- where the hell is the finishing touch?

"Mullins, what the hell are ye doing'?" Is that Nat or Starsky in the doorway?  Hm, wonder where the cut is the blood that's in my eye is coming from.  "Come on, we've gotta get back to the ship, Navy's on the- oh my god!  Trent!" Yep, that's Starsky.  Good fellow he is.  Too bad Captain wasn't my savior.

"I'm aright.  Mullins took care of de men that did this.  Let's go." Damn do I ever sound weak, especially with the last of my strength trying to remain in my boy's tone?  If only I could see Mullins' face.  If I looked up now I know I'd see a semi-surprised big fat bat staring down at me.  "You coming fat ass?" I ask over my shoulder as Starsky and I, who're holding me up, reach the doorway.  Mullins' growl is my only answer, that and his footfalls coming towards me.  "Starsky my man, RUN!" And together Starsky and I stumble down the exit corridor while Mullins angrily walks after us.  Times like these I really hate Mullins' long fat legs.  Doesn't even have to run to catch up to us.

*

*

*

*

*

**AN:** So how did ya'll like this chapter?  **Many thanks** go out to all of you who are reading my story, and **special thanks** to those of you that are reviewing!  Really, I type much faster when you people review.  Sorry about the grammar, but since this half this story is from a pirates point of view, and that's how I see them speaking, that's how I'm going to type.  Forgive me, but I did try to make it as understandable as possible.  Anyways, I meant no disrespect to people from any part of Asia in any of this.  Only the fact that they're near China's borders has something to do with the story, and that's why it's a _Chinese Imperial Ship_ that they rob.  Sorry if it was a little gory too.  Look at the bright-side, at least I didn't type _exactly_ what I was imagining ::shudders momentarily::… Thanks for everything, and I hope Tristen isn't sounding all Mary Sue.  That's half the reason I let her get beat up. ::Tristen glares daggers at me while I gulp too loudly::  and the whole Subconscious talking thing, sorry that's confusing, and don't deny it isn't, even I'm not sure I should have put it in there.  Talk to you peoples later!  Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:**** I **don't** own any rights to _Peter Pan_.  I **_do_** own any rights to my original character Tristen** (a.k.a. Trent)


	4. Touch of Luck

Captain 

**Chapter Four: **Touch of Luck

Upon reaching the town the harbor is housed around, I find myself in another smoke filled bar.  I might not have been a drunk, but smoke I don't and never have, nor never will I.  Luckily my ship, or the ship I'm first mate on, is housed in this harbor, so even if I can't find this Rigors fellow I can report back to the ship sooner and be on our merry way to the next town.

Rain has stopped, though doesn't matter now that I'm soaked through.  Hate it when that happens.  I'll need a wink of sleep if I want to actually talk to that guy Rigors.  Damned be it he better be in this town, or someone damn well better know where the hell he may be.  I've suffered seven years without knowing a damned thing about Tristen, if she's dead or alive, but now that I've got hope there's nothing to stop me.  Well nothing but a touch of sleep.  From the sounds of that woman at that Baggins' Tavern, with a spot of luck my little Tristen may still be alive.  Or at least I can pray.  Now if only I knew what the hell this Rigors fellow looked like.

"'Scuse me." I bump into someone and automatically am apologizing.

"Aye you better is." What a rude asshole!  

"Aye." With a mutter I continue to the front where yet another woman stands, looks like she's the barkeep, or perhaps her husband is.  Even from this distance my excellent vision can see the ring on her left hand, on that o-so-important finger. Excellent vision and perfect hearing come with the territory of being first-mate on one of the finest ships I ever did see.  Well second to finest.  There's the _Red Baron_, or known by many more as _Grey Ash_, but I've got a grudge against the captain of that ship, and so I won't continue to mention it.  "Miss." My voice is raspy from disuse, or perhaps I've caught a cold.  No, that's unlikely, as I don't think I ever have caught a cold.  Strange sort of now that I think about it?

"What'll you have sir?" What a sweet voice this one has.  Such a young thing to be married as well!  Why this girl doesn't look any older then twenty-something.  Dunno if that's a shame or not, if her and her husband love each other a lot then I guess it's not a shame, but so young to be married still!  Why I don't think I was married until at least thirty, but my memory has always been pretty bad, so maybe I was just this girl's age.

"Nothing for tonight.  If you could just give me a drop of information?" I try and make my tone as kindly as possible.

"Who does it concern?" Her tone's suspicious.  I smile kindly.

"Two people really.  I've lost my daughter you see, and a man named Rigors might just know where she be." Recognition flashes through the woman's bright sea-green eyes before they settle on more suspicion.

"What do you plan to do to this man Rigors?"  Asks the bar maiden.

"I plan on asking just what I've asked you, for a drop of information.  If none can be given I be on my merry way.  Just in town for the night I am, be gone by morning I promise."  I raise my right hand honestly as I speak and this makes the bar maiden look something alike convinced.

"He's captain of the ship called _Saint Marian_.  I'm Marian." Even without the help of the reflective glass behind the woman, I can feel my eyebrows rise in realization.  I smile kindly once more.

"Your husband in madam?"  Her eyes bow to the glass she cleans and now I know I've said something wrong.

"Nay, he be at sea for a touch over a year now."  She sounds quite sad and I feel I should apologize, just something holds me back from showing the woman any pity.  Perhaps it's the thought that she might take it wrong in thinking I know something about Rigors her husband.  But wait a minute, how is a young woman like this married to an old man?  At least no twenty-something year old men I know are captains of their own ships!  Pretty disgusting if you ask me, but then again, this woman's sorrow shows a lot of love held for her husband, so maybe I shouldn't be thinking like that.  Maybe I'm wrong and her husband really is the captain of his own ship and really is only twenty-something years old.  How should I know?

"I see." I bow my head and turn from the bar ready to leave, but she grabs my arm and as I turn back I see reassurance in those bright sea-green eyes of hers.  I wonder now if her eyes are what made this man Rigors fall in love with this maiden, I can be sure isn't a saint.

"This daughter of yours, I'm Rigors' wife, perhaps I can be of some assistance?" I got to admit she's a smart cookie!  Never would have thought of that by myself!  My eyes take on a hopeful gleam; I can tell cause can just see my reflection in the glass behind this young being.

"That would be wonderful!" My call makes men in the bar turn and look at me.  "Ah, whoops." My shrug turns their eyes away, luckily.  "Aye, if you could help I would be most grateful." I bow my head for reasons I only hope she understands.  She does and I can just sense that reassuring smile beaming down at me.

"What be the name of your child?" Her voice drifts down to my highly sensitive pointed ears.  Luckily my auburn hair is much more overgrown then normally I would allow it, but I won't worry about that now.

"Her name's Tristen, she is around the age of sixteen I believe." I wonder if I said that too hurriedly?  Wow I'm a little flustered I'm so overexcited.  The strange look the woman's giving me isn't helping.  "What?" I spit out after a moment of silence, or as silent as it can get between two people in a noisy bar.

"You say her name is _Tristen_?" The woman spits my daughter's name out like it's a curse.

"Aye?" Now I'm just plain old confused.  What's the matter with the name Tristen?  Does she already know someone she has a grudge against by the name?  

"She wouldn't look just like you were she a boy, would she?" Um, there's a reason they call females daughters of a father.  

"Tristen's a female." I answer in unknowing annoyance and puzzlement.  What the hell is this woman talking about?  "I suppose so otherwise, why?"

"I believe I've seen your _daughter_." Now what's with the exaggerating tone?  I thought this young woman was nice enough, but now she's just being rude.  Playing with my emotions like this!  I don't know whether to be excited or confused.  Hm, guess I'll just have to be both.  The look I give her makes her smile.  Not a pleasant little smile mind you, hers is twisted into something evil.  Scary woman this one is.  Since I don't know how to answer I just stay silent.  "No longer does she look one though.  The thing came in four years back saying she were an orphan." Whoops, now I just feel guilty.  "Not surprising she's a liar, lied and said she were a boy as well." Should I feel angry with this?  Is she accusing me of being a liar?  "Apparently she's a traitor too.  Nother of your mates came in saying some female be on their ship, lied about ever being on a ship, the captain that'd docked with them even suspected the cabin boy was really female.  My husband and I don't know whether or not she told any of the _Saint Marian_'s secrets, but I suspect she did."  Yep, not I'm definitely getting angry.  Though I'm not quite sure who to be angry at?  This maiden, my daughter, or myself, I don't know.  But could this woman be lying?  Is she just being cruel?

"Now see here, I don't know what Tristen may have turned into, but she's certainly a girl." Wait, that's only half-correct.  Tristen wa- I meant _is_ a girl, but she always had been a Tomboy.  Had she taken it a step too far?

"You asked and now I'm answering just to my knowledge.  The bitch came in here whenever my husband arrived home and came in for a visit.  She looked identical to you but younger.  Thing had your eyes as well.  There's no mistaking it."  She'd gone too far.  Tristen had gone too far by pretending to be a boy and being hired as Cabin boy, and this bar maiden here had just gone too far by calling my only daughter a bitch.  Oh well, I'd get to her punishment later.

"What happened to her?" I ask, desperate for any information concerning my little girl- er can I still call her that?  Or would it be my son now?  How far _exactly_ has Tristen gone? 

"Like I said, became Cabin Boy on _Saint Marian_ when it was twelve or so.  My husband taught it the sword, climbing the ropes, everything _it_ needed to know about being a sailor.  Became mighty fine at all of them things Rigors taught _it_."  I wish this woman would just call Tristen by her name, or at least her sex.  Making me confused this woman here is.  "Taught _it_self to swim Trent did."  Now who's Trent?  That Tristen's someone special?  

"Trent?" My curiosity gets the better of me every time.

"Oh, that's what your _Tristen_ started calling _it_self." Damn this woman's pissing me off.  "Anyway, one day _it_ got careless and jumped overboard with a lifeline to go catch the cook some fish.  Good at that _it_ was."  Swear to god if she doesn't just call Tristen by one sex or the other- "Rigors and the crew got an eyeful, as she'd started to _develop_."  Am I blushing or did it just get really hot in here?  Wow!  I didn't know this woman could look anymore scarier!  What a twisted smile, and it's becoming even worse!  How unattractive.

"What happened to her?" I ask despite my fear and embarrassment.

"When _it_ came back aboard _Saint Marian_," hm, she certainly takes a lot of pride in that ship being called after her, "Rigors wanted _it_ off the ship soon as possible.  Lucky to escape with _its_ life, as the moment land was in sight _it_ jumped overboard, never to return.  And good riddance I say." What a wicked hag.  I take back all the nice things I might have been thinking about her.  But I've forgotten all about punishing this wicked hag, as I'm too relieved to hear Tristen hadn't been killed by the lot.  Still my curiosity, which I fight to no end, wonders what secrets _Saint Marian_, the ship, could hold.

"Thanks for all ye help." I mutter and turn to leave the bar but again the hag's hand shoots out and hangs tight to my right wrist.

"Not even a farthing worth?"  She questions with a sarcastic smile.  I frown at her.

"Yer lucky if I let you keep this bar." With that growl, out of fear I think, the woman releases me and steps back once, staring at me with a horrified gaze.

"You're a pirate?"  She whispers.  At this I have to laugh.

"Nay, I wouldn't be a pirate if I were paid hundreds of times my wages.  Got a grudge against one in particular I do.  If you hear about or see Tristen, keep in mind what you hear or see, for I'll be back to collect more information on my daughter.  If any harm comes to her, whether inflicted by your or your mates' hands, know they will be slain on sight, and that you no longer will have a business." I whisper back and turn back towards my exit.  "Good day to you milady." I bow my head ever so slightly and walk out of the bar.  Though it was a threat, I've never been too true to them.  I rarely slay a man, and never have I, nor will I slay a woman or child.  To me a threat is just a threat, words that rarely hold true meaning.  Only once have I had actually followed through with one of my threats, and that had to do with the Captain Pirate I still have a grudge against.  

"'Scuse me." A man scrawnier then me I've just bumped into as I walk out the bar's doors.

"No harm done, it was truly my fault." I say cheerily with a bow of the head before I continue on my way.  Sometimes it's worth the look of fear on their faces, when they fear you're a crazed moody drunk that one moment will smile gleefully, and the next pounce.  That scrawny man's face truly was worth the scare I musta given him.

*

*

*

*

*

**AN:** Real short Author's Note this time.  How'd yah like it?  Okay, comments are done for now.  Thanks for reading, and to those of you who reviewed, special thanks multiplied by ten.

**Disclaimer;**** I **don't** own any rights to _Peter Pan._ **(Although I do have a green pencil, that if I put a green cloth hat on with a little red feather, and maybe draw a smiley face on it would make a good look-a-like!)** I **do** own any rights to Tristen however.** (Yeah and I've got a twig that I swear looks just like her too!)  


	5. Not Dead Yet

**Captain**

**Chapter Five:** Not Dead Yet

Hey all you happy people out there!  The least bit happy I am today.  I'm back on the ship, sucks to be me.  Not only do I have a broken nose, not to mention seven broken ribs on either side, but none of my injuries can I allow anyone to doctor.  And me not a healer!  Damn Ms. Hibs, I shoulda listened to her and at least taken some notes when doctors would rarely spend a day at the Tavern.  Maybe I could have at least learnt by now not to pick fights with people I know I can't win against.  Damn everyone that calls him or her to never be wrong!

"Mr. Trent?" Damn, damn, damn! Really, right now I hate the first mate Mr. Smee.  Before I wouldn't have thought myself capable of hating, but at this moment, when I'm feeling worse then shit, I can't help it.

"What?" I grumble through the cabin door.  I've asked the captain a favor I'll have to pay back later.  No wages for me for quite awhile.  Just like Captain to go and find a loophole in the deal.  The bright side is the rain has stopped.  Sort of sad really, the sound of rain calms me, even when I'm in as grumpy and seasick a mood as today.  God really hates me today doesn't he?  Or maybe he just needed a scalp-goat to let out all his frustrations on.  Or maybe it's because I'm one hell of a liar and I tend to cuss every other sentence.  Hell if I know!

"Cap'n is on 'is way e're.  Suggest you ready yourself for a nasty visit.  Not a good mood Cap'n is in today." Ha!  If I showed my true colors to this crew no one would be having a good day!   They'd all be in as sour a mood as I'm in.  But thinking like that I'd consider mutiny, and so no more.

"Aright, I'm ready." I lie and slip back into my baggy shirt to cover my messily done bandages, not to mention ribbon tying down my breasts to my chest.  God this is painful!  The second I have time I'm jumping into the ocean and floating for a tidbit.  I may look like a boy, a bruised one at that, but damned be it if I smell _exactly_ like one!  Minus the scent of blood I'm sure is radiating off of me.  Whoops, here's Captain!

"How'd it happen boy? Lie to me and I'll cut out yer tongue."  Damn right Captain isn't in a good mood.  But why should he care?  Why should he care whether or not I'm lying, and if he already knows then why's he asking?  

"I told ye already.  Them Asians took swings at me and five against one isn't exactly the best odds I've had to work with.  Mullins came in the-" Damn he's too smart for his own good.

"Lying through yer teeth you are lad.  Mullins wouldn't save anyone except Nat's ass and you know it!" Take back what I said about hating Smee.  At this moment I hate the captain, I hate his read coat, and damn it I even hate his curly black hair!  Chop it off I will if he continues accusing me of being a liar!  Wait a minute that didn't come out right.  I already know I'm a liar, but damn it if he doesn't fall for my tricks!  I'm getting so frustrated I could scream!

"He would save me if he didn't know he was actually _saving_ me!  Hell I don't think he even knew I was in the room until them men were dead!  Which reminds me-" First I'm exasperated, and now I'm remembering the gold in the bag in my pocket.  "Here." I call as I toss the small pouch to the tall hated red-coated man.  He looks to the pouch, which jingles as it settles in his large hands, then looks to me with a confused and angered glare.  "Forgot I had it was all.  I was collecting that while Mullins was killing off them men I've been telling ye about.  The fat old bat didn't even know I was in the room since I'd disappeared after the Asians got distracted and went after him." I shrugged and went to lie on my cot; trying to hold back the terrible shudder as pain rushed to greet my sudden movements.  Needless to say I failed miserably in stifling the shudder, so captain got a good watch as I shiver all the way to my pathetic cot.  I felt the pity in his eyes on my back and replacing the pain came anger.  

"You should be resting." Concern filled his voice.

"I know that, why do you think I asked for these quarters to myself for an hour?" I snapped angrily without taking the time to think.  Captain's now red eyes showed my immediate mistake.

"Don't forget _boy_, these are my quarters and you're lucky you get to even have the privilege of sharing them with me!" he growls back in retort.  Without the strength to uphold me anger my head falls back and I'm unconscious before me head hits the pillow.

~*~*~ CORNY DREAM SEQUENCE ~*~*~          

Daddy!  Wait, that's not him.  Looks like him, got the build I daresay, but the hairs different, longer then I remember and as a matter o fact I think the colors a bit darker too.  Hm, maybe he's a new captain of some new ship?  Or maybe some captain I've already met and long since forgotten about.  Oh yeah, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Okay, to make a long story short, there's this guy standing about the mist.  I don't remember telling yah guys about my dad, so I'll give yah a quick description of what he used to look like, or at least how I remember him, then I'll tell yah what this guy looks like.

Dad was a muscular fellow, usually I saw him always wearing green.  Green shorts that end just above the ankles, green long-sleeve collar shirt rolled up to the elbows, course you could never tell that as he usually wore this big old darker green trench coat type jacket that dragged across the ground when he walked.  He had two hats I just barely remember.  One was a matching bright green, like the color of the outfit he wore, minus the trench coat.  Strange thing about the little hat was the bright red feather sticking out the side of it.  As I remember he gave me that hat, and I'm sure it's still sitting somewhere lost at the Baggins' Tavern wherever I left it.  The other was a tri-corner hat, not unlike the captains, except made especially for the first-mate.  As the captain's hats usually have a gold lining around the rims of the tri-corners, dads didn't, and was just plain old black.  Used to clash miserably with his all green outfits.  Dad was tall too, his auburn hair, at least that's what color I suspect it is, grew to about three inches out from his skull, just enough to pull into a mid-skull short tail.  His eyes I think match mine.

Now as for this guy in the mist, as I said before he's got the same build as me dad, but his hair looks to be darker, and it's grown a little out past his shoulders, about two inches longer then my own.  Let's see, if you'd call my hair color auburn, then I'd call this guy's hair sandy-brown.  His outfit is nothing like my dad's, or at least what I can see of it.  He wears a tri-cornered captain's hat, complete with gold lining around the rim, and a long dull brown dirty trench coat.  It's too long to see what kind of shoes he's wearing, but for some reason I suspect they're the brown buckle type with mid-calf dull white socks.

"Sir?" Whoops, maybe I wasn't supposed to talk.  He's walking away now, deeper into the mist, and I can feel a change in de air.  "Wait, who are yah?" Nope, definitely didn't want me talking this one here.

~*~*~* END CORNY DREAM SEQUENCE *~*~*~           

"Cabin boy." Now why does that voice sound so familiar, and how come it's unwelcome?  Well good news is I'm back to consciousness, though only just.  And I'll tell yah I'm just bout ready to slit this man's throat.  "Get up yah scallywag!" Damn it, even his growls are deafening.

"I'm up, what the hell do yah want?" This time I've got a right to growl back at him.

"You lied." Ha!  If only this bastard knew…

"So what?  Nothing new." Why can't I open my eyes?  Oh, could be the ugly git sitting in front of me, at least I can smell 'im.

"You lied on my behalf." 

"Ugly bat, thought you said you could see right through me, aye Mullins?" His growl is my only answer.  "Should know by now then, you should. Have you ever seen me kill a man?" I can hear him snort at this.  "What was that?" His growl tells me he already knows I know exactly what he snorted.  God didn't give me excellent hearing for nothing.

"Said, yah always been too cowardly for the sort." He grumbles.

"I may be a liar, a good-for-nothing orphan, and a weakling cause I'm a coward, but one thing I'll never be, is a cold-hearted murderer like you." Damn even with my eyes closed Mullins is scary as hell!  Hm, maybe that's why I'm scared near shitless.  Nat did say Mullins would kill a man in his sleep given the chance.  Fuck, where's that stupid dagger when yah need it?  And why the hell can't I open my eyes still?  "How'd you get in e're anyways?  I gave up a months worth of wages to get the cabin all to myself for a bit." Damn curiosity, times like these I don't have to wonder how the curiosity could have possibly killed a cat.  I'm pretty sure that curiosity led the cat straight to Mullins.

"Why did yah lie for me?" Again, like history, Mullins repeats himself.  Great dumbass fucker this one is.

"Damn it, yer ugly and stupid!" Whoops, really that just slipped out.  God damned my thoughts and slip of the tongue!  He's gunna kill me for sure, but wait a sec, he can't kill me in the cabin without getting blamed.  And I were standing right there when the captain told Mullins if any harm were to come to me by Mullins' hand, Mullins would be hanged for it.  So maybe Mullins isn't as stupid as first thought, no who am I kidding?  If by a slim-to-none chance he did remember that, he's only not harming me cause he knows there's a spot off chance he could get hurt by captain at some point.  "What I meant to say is, I didn't tattle on yah, because Captain stated right front of me that any harm to come to me inflicted by yer hand, you'd be hanged." I don't need to see his face to know Mullins is giving me one hell of an ugly puzzled stare.  "Remember when I said I wouldn't kill a man?  Well I meant it!  I won't be the cause of their murder one-way or the other.  If I'd told on you I'd prove to be just as bad and ugly as you." Damn me for a foe, really shouldn't have added the 'bad and ugly as you' part.  Well I don't feel any air rushing towards me, which usually comes right before a punch.

"Humph." With that last sound of annoyance and anger I can hear footfalls leading to the door of the cabin.  Phew!  That was one hell of a close call!  Thank god, praise the lord!  I'm still alive?  Hell yes I'm still alive!  And I've just earned a favor from Mullins, whether he's realized it or not.  Wahoo!  My bad day has just turned into an okay day!  Could it get any-?

"Trent?" Is this fair?  I swear to god if he's got any lecturing to do I'll stab him.   Swear I will!

"Damn it Nat, you too aye?" Okay good sign, Nat's chuckling, so he's not angry with me.  Right?  Well guess I'll find out soon enough.  "Didn't I pay captain?  And I even gave him the gold I looted!  Real gold." Seriously, I gave up wages for a month just to get the cabin to myself, just to let me rest a couple of hours.  Is he getting me back for skimping on duties today?

"Relax, I've only come to change yer bandages." I wonder if he heard me gulp real loud just now.

"Er no, it's aright.  I've taken care of d'em." Has he noticed me freezing up?  God I hope not.

"Captain's orders I take a look at em.  We're nearing land, Starsky spotted it around an hour ago, and you were still out cold.  Captain says we're going to dock for a week in china, try and sell some of the goods we looted off that Imperial ship.  We can't have yah bleeding all over the place for d'em Asians to go asking questions about.  What if yah let it slip about the looting-?"

"Have I ever let something that important slip?  You damn well know I don't drink any alcohol, so I'm prolly the last to try anything like that!" Damn Mullins, if he hadn't made me angry I probably wouldn't be loosing my temper with Nat right now.  This probably won't be good, Nat and me has got the same sort of temper.  It's rare we get angry, but when we do it's hell trying to calm us down.  

"Relax, yer going to make yerself bleed worse." Oh now he's concerned.  Hey, I can see!  Yay for me, I've finally opened my eyes, but damned be it everything's too blurry to make out, and now I've got a worse then splitting headache.  Damn it, how hard did Mullins hit me in the face?  I've already second-guessed the _broken_ nose; I think it's only fractured quite a bit.  Me bones are usually pretty tough; so it's surprising Mullins was able to crack seven ribs!  Hm, I wonder if that really blurry figure is Nat, or if someone else has been in the room this entire time.  Damn it, I should have just kept me eyes closed.  It's easier to concentrate on me hearing when I don't have to use all that concentration trying to make out who's who.  Well, whomever that blurry figure is it's coming closer.  "Now yah need to take yer shirt off."  Is that voice coming from that blurry figure?  Okay, I'm closing my eyes again.  This is too hard trying to figure these things out with a splitting headache.

"I'm fine, just leave me be.  I'm none of yer concern." To me I sound way grumpy, specially in my boyish voice, which is taken enough of my strength up.

"But captain ordered me t-"

"Fuck it Nat!  Just go tell Captain yer done already.  I've stopped bleeding, and the bandages don't need changing."  Thank god Nat's so dumb.  Takes after his adopted father he does.  Otherwise he probably would have figured out why I can't have him be looking under me shirt.  Er he would have figured that out long ago, as I don't even take off my shirt when I jump overboard to go fishing for Mr. Cook.

"Fine, but if this earns me any lashings I'll pay ye back fer each one."  Good boy Nat!  Have a treat.

"Take this fer yer trouble." I say this as I throw him a gold coin I'd been hoping to use in China to get me some real medical treatment.  Oh well, there's got to be at least some one who'll take pity on me.  I've already got a lie ready to be told to explain me injuries.

"You were holding out on Hook?" Nat's tone sounds horrified.

"Don't be daft, o course I wouldn't.  That's a coin from my wages from last month.  If I wanted to steal from Captain I would have already done it and docked at the last island we were at.  Mind you I ain't a traitor, and though I be a thief, I don't steal from me own captain and shipmates." That's true too.  I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't true to my word with those said there.

"Whatever." Nat mumbles and I can hear the cabin door shutting behind him.  So how far away from land are we?  Wish he would have told me something other then just 'lands in sight, don't want you bleeding, so I'm here to waste yer time'.  Maybe some more sleep will help me clear these angered thoughts.

*

*

*

*

*

**AN:** Yeah I know it's shorter then usual, but I couldn't think of anything real exciting, so I thought I might just throw in that Mullins owes Tristen his life.  The next chapter is from Tristen's dad's point of view and it's pretty slow but has some information on Tristen and his relationship somewhere in there.  And a little preview – he's back on the ship he's first-mate on-.  The seventh chapter will be sort of slow, but Tristen will be on land, and someone's going to discover her secret, but shhh, don't tell!  On with the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own any rights to _Peter Pan_.  I **do** own rights to my original characters Tristen and Nat however.**


	6. No Such Luck

Captain 

**Chapter Six:** No Such Luck

Another plan gone down the drain, and the day had begun so well for me.  I reported back to the ship, just like I said I would, but disappointingly everyone else who'd been asking around to help me out, as a favor hadn't one drop of information.  Everyone said the same as me.  No one around these parts had seen nor heard from a girl named Tristen, and hadn't heard a thing about her for four years.  Some had heard about Baggins' Tavern, about a woman named Ms. Hibs that had housed Tristen there for a while, but since I'd already checked in with her that drop of information was useless.  Ms. Hibs turned out to be the name of that pretty woman that sat down when I'd ordered a drink, the one with the very unattractive voice.

"No luck Mr. Pan?" Oh!  I didn't even hear the Cabin boy approach me!  Silent one this one is, only the captain, the cook, and I have ever heard him speak.  Like I said, silent one he is.

"No luck Toodles." If you ask me Toodles is quite a strange name.  Don't know where he came from, but he's only about fifteen.  I think when he came on board he was only eleven or so.  Captain Struet took pity on the lad; his father had been a good man working on this ship.  Toodles' father was killed during an attack of pirates that'd been trying to loot this ship.  Have I told you the name of this here ship?  _S.S. Legacy_, nothing too fancy, just some dash of flashy.  Real pretty golden lettering on the back of the ship, it's also written prettily on the right front side in black.  Contrasting isn't too bad between the two.  

"I'm sorry." Such a nice boy Toodles is.  Doesn't need any words to express that.  Those that know of his past take pity on him, and try and be so much as a replacement for the boy's father.  I don't know why, but the boy took a liking to me.  Really, I have no idea why?  Even when I was a drunk kids flocked to me like I was their father.  Strange to me to this day it is.  

"Not yer fault, I'm the one that lost her.  Damn it if I hadn't gotten drunk." Whoops, I'm complaining again.  The cabin boy looks up at me now and gives me a sorrowful gaze.  Damn, I hate it when people look at me like that.  I suppose that's how I look at all of them though.  My eyes have shone happiness since before I lost Tristen, and weren't truly happy after I'd lost Margaret.  How I miss them both.  "You know better then that." I growl tiredly.  Toodles looks away with disappointment hidden in his gaze.  Damn him.  "What is it you're wanting to ask?"  I've always been able to tell when the boy wants to ask something.  Gets that glaze over his eyes and bites his crusted pink lips.  Really the boy should put some balm on them lips of his.

"I wanted to ask-" he gulps too loudly, or perhaps that's just my hearing.

"Spit it out." I forlornly sigh.

"Could you tell me about her?  Tristen I mean.  What was she like?" Well this isn't a first, so there won't be a last.  Again I sigh but nod, searching for a memory I haven't told the boy yet.  Hm, that's not out of the ordinary, but looks like I've told the boy just about all I remember.  What a time to be absent-minded.  Ah ha!

"Yah already know what she looked like back when I was still taking care of her, I've told you that too many times by now.  But she always had a smile to share, a smile that could make anyone smile, even those who had a cold and closed off heart.  Think she got that from me Margaret.  But damned be it I couldn't dress the lass in those fancy dresses girls should be wearing, so little Tristen always been a Tom boy." As I talk about her I can almost see her clearly standing a few yards off, back to being such a young little girl.  How I loved her then, and how I still love her now.  

"What about when she was real little, when Margaret was al-" seems he caught his mistake before he'd finished asking about it.  I shake my head but continue anyways.

"Well I remember one time when she was round four years old.  Always been the absent-minded type, like me." I have to smile at this.  "She was in the garden of the old manor, and I'd just come home from a four-month long voyage.  Margaret knew well enough I'd be coming home that day, told her so in a letter.  Sure enough she told Tristen I'd be home soon.  But that one day when I came home I found her in the garden, in a puddle, having ruined a brand new dress.  She looked up at me with eyes that looked just like mine, and giggled happily, before latching onto my leg.  Margaret came out and found the both of us knee deep in the puddle of mud Tristen had caught a frog.  Scared the hell out of Margaret she did with it, and didn't see my beloved again till dinner time." Now I'm chuckling at the memory, replaying it before my mind's eye I can see the horrified look on my beloveds face as little Tristen holds up a very lively and afraid toad.  Toodles sniggers as well.

"And did Tristen get punished?" At this I have to laugh again.

"Well Margie and I thought we were punishing her, really we did.  Margaret gave Tristen a bath, and then sent her to her bedroom without dinner.  Neither of us knew Tristen had eaten a mud-pie earlier that day." Again Toodles laughs happily.  Uh oh, I hear footsteps approaching.

"Troublesome little one Tristen was as I remember."  Oh it's only Captain Struet.  I stand up to salute him but he just waves it off and seats himself back on the edge of his boat next to Toodles.  Closest and oldest friend I have on this ship is Struet.  Back when the old captain was abroad and Struet and me were just sailing cabin boys, couldn't separate us.  Nearly the same to this day I daresay. Too bad he's got a family to go back to, while I have a daughter to search for.  Struet is such a kid at heart, just like me.  What was it his mother had called us?  Eternal Children.  No matter how old we look on the outside, on the inside we're just kids wanting to play.  His dad was the old captain, that's how this ship came into his possession.

"You knew Tristen Captain?" Asks Toodles eagerly.  Toodles is like an Eternal Child too.  Except he's still a child right now.

"Of course.  Peter and me been friends as far back as I can remember.  Me dad let him on as Cabin Boy once he were old enough, so he took my place.  Remember them days Pete?" Struet calls over his shoulder as I walk back to my place and seat myself next to him, a knowing smile on my lips.

"Course, how could I forget?  Ye hated me for a full week once I'd become Cabin Boy.  Made yer dad furious with me, pulling tricks."  Struet and I laugh, shaking our heads in remembrance of the 'good old days'.  I can feel Toodles watching us closely.

"So what do you know about Tristen?" Asks Toodles even more interestedly.

"Just about as much as Peter.  Just as tricky that one was as was Peter when we were that age.  Remember that time Pete when you brought her over to my manor, I'd say she were about six?" I think back on this and realize he hasn't given me enough information, in the end I just shrug and look out to watch the sunset.  "Susan, my daughter, was only about three I think.  That troublesome Tristen got a kick out of her new playmate I think, but Susan and Shannon hated it.  Tristen had a hell of a time playing tricks on my girls.  And Shannon was, oh I say round eight years old.  This one particular time she came over, I think it was about her one hundredth visit to my manor, she ended up pulling some mischief on me wife Penelope."  Struet begins laughing uncontrollably, and as I think way back I got an idea of what he's talking about and have to chuckle a bit.

"What happened?" Toodles asks eagerly.

"W-well…" Struet settles down a bit now, at least enough to talk.  "She brought over a jar full of something, said it was jelly her mum had made.  Gave it to my Penelope so she might make jelly sandwiches for a snack for the kids." Ah yes, now I remember perfectly!  "Well Penelope went to make them sandwiches, and suddenly there was an ear-splitting scream.  I and Peter had been watching the children out in the courtyard when we heard it.  Well Peter was much faster then me, and I believe still is, and so he went to check it out.  Came back nearly doubled over with laughter…" He trailed off and continued on laughing madly, so I decided I'd pick up where he left off.

"Oh Penelope was horrified.  I ran to the kitchen so fast I didn't even notice the things crawling around on the ground.  She was standing on the dining table pointing and screaming, couldn't understand a word." Now Struet just laughs harder, remembering the old times.  "Well the chambermaids had all come up to see what the screaming was about, and by god they hopped onto chairs too and began pointing and screaming.  Finally I looked where they pointed, and there sitting on a counter is the glass jar with a pretty checkered cloth around it Tristen had brought with her and given as a gift to Penelope, and there's more then a hundred spiders crawling out from it."  Struet nods, his laughing has calmed but tears of joy well up in his eyes as he picks up where I leave off.

"Peter came back and told me what happened, so he and me went to round up the servants and we had to stop those devils out.  It was twilight by the time we'd finished, and going back into the courtyard we found Shannon, Susan and Brandon all clutching each other and staring horrified like at little Tristen.  Now Shannon and Susan, my two daughters, I'm used to them jumping at their own shadows, but me son Brandon isn't usually scared of a damned thing.  Well looking at Tristen I notice she's holding the biggest spider of them all and laughing madly as she taunts my girls and son with it." His sniggers quiet a bit more and I can tell he's a bit disappointed with how Tristen had taunted his kin.

"Ah come on now William, meant no harm she didn't!"  I have to gasp out as I continue my tittering.  

"Aye, tell that to me Penelope.  She still goes pale at the mention of that act of mischief." I quiet down at once and nod, though truly I'm holding in more joyous laughter.  It's the only time I've ever really laughed during these past eight years.   God do I ever miss my troublesome Tristen.  And how Margaret and I never really could find a fitting punishment for her.

"I hope to meet Tristen someday." Toodles words startle me out of my reverie and I have to nod sadly.

"Me too." 

*

*

*

*

*

**AN: **Well what did I tell yah?  Wasn't too depressing now was it?  Next chapter _someone_ discovers Tristen's secret, but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.  I love reviews, and **special thanks** to those that have, but don't feel obligated to.  I like to type and my imagination goes into overdrive if I don't get out some of these stories.  But only a few weeks ago I asked myself "why do I type all these stories and keep them to myself" and so here some are.  I still keep the others to myself, only a chosen few go up on Fanfiction.net or anywhere else online.  Some are poems that come out of nowhere, or after I've been babysitting and read a Dr. Suess book.  But anyway, I hope someone out there checks my other stories out, don't feel obligated to, I just want you people to enjoy yourselves.  And I'd be so happy if any of my poems or stories make you happy!  Lemme know sometime k?  ::winks::

  **Disclaimer:** **I** don't** own _Peter Pan_.  However I **do** own my original characters William Struet, Tristen, and even Nat.**  (Don't think I forgot about William Struet's kids, I own them too so ::blows raspberry at anyone who wants to steal them even if she doesn't know why::)


	7. Discovery Ashore

Captain

**Chapter Seven: **Discovery Ashore

Well now I'm wandering aimlessly around some boarder or another of China.  Confusing it is here, tried to stop and ask for directions from some short old man I did.  Be damned if you think just one of these people speak a word of English, or dare I be bolder and say British?  Anyhow, we rowed ashore about four hours back, and Nat's insisted on following me around like a lost puppy.  Let's just say now I understand perfectly why people drown pups so often a year.

"Come on Nat, let's just give it a rest fer an hour.  What harm can an hour do?  I just want to explore the country side a bit, and I've even heard about hot springs round e're-" You know what?  I take back hating Captain, right now all my hatred is too busy being aimed at Nat.  Really I thought after remember Mullins owed me his life my day would go better. But damned be it the pain my ribs are giving me, and fuck my nose!  It's all so god damn painful, and Nat's just making it worse being here and giving me worse a headache.

"We'll find a hot spring together, could use a bath myself!" Wow, did my eyes just pop out of me head?  Sure Nat's handsome enough, but I haven't got the urge to see probably my best friend nude!  And he definitely can't see me nude!  That'd give away me secret, and probably cost me my life, or a lifetime in China, take yer pick.  Besides, not many ships, at least not British type ships, come round here, so what luck am I going to have being allowed on another ship?  I haven't got the money just yet to be a guest on a ship, and definitely not enough to travel half way across this world.  Whoa now, I'm getting way too far ahead of myself.

"That's not the_ only_ reason I need to be alone!" Now that's not such a lie.  I mean I do have more then one reason and all.  Yeah I think I'll stick with this reasoning.  Hm, then why's Nat raising that eyebrow at me?  "What?" I bark at him, mostly cause neither of us have anything better to do since he's not exactly left my side yet.  And I can't exactly take him with me unless I want him discovering my-er what would yah call them again?  _Developments_?

"What other reasons would ye need to be alone?" Damn his curiosity.  Forgot about that idiot detail.

"What business is it of yours?"  Well like I've said once or twice before, if you can't beat them unconscious, and rather not kiss their ass, confuse the shit out of em.  There goes that damned eyebrow again.  You'd swear it'd just fly away if you couldn't see the follicles it was attached to.  Follicles?  Now where in the hell did that word come from?

"Your business is my business and my business is-" oh not this again.

"If my business is your business, and your business is mine, then whose business is that over there?" Cheap trick, but thank any gods that are listening for Nat's stupidity.  My arm my be bruised up pretty bad, but if it's not broken it still works just fine for me, and lucky thing too or I wouldn't be able to point off in some direction my imagination has taken me.  I wonder now where this speed came from?  Sure as hell I'm injured, I can feel that just fine, but how is it I'm still running my normal speed?  I'm almost positive when Mullins threw me into that table my leg got- what the…

"Who are you?" Who's this person?  Ah!  Too much perfume!  Can't- breathes- too- close…

"T-T-Trent!" I sputter between gasps for fresh air.  Seems good enough for this lady, whoever she is.  Damn she needs to lay off the perfume!  Er bath salts, whatever they use round here.

"You're injured?" Wow, I wonder if she observed this from the messily done bandage covering my fractured nose, or perhaps she's got a great sense of smell and caught the scent of me ever-present dried blood?  Uh oh, can she read my mind?  Looks pretty menacing stalking towards me like that.  No don't get any closer woman!  Can't breathe when you're c-close!  Well now she's too close and I can't get a breath without tasting that terrible perfume.  Perhaps if it doesn't smell so rancid I'd be able to stand it, but really I think she just dumped the bottle over her head and walked out the door this mourn.  "Well?" Since I can't speak without tasting rancid perfume, I nod in answer.  "Lost your voice you have?" Hm, this seems to be her foreign country, and yet she's speaking English, er sort of.  Oh well, she looks like she's from here enough.

"N-no." I cough out, trying to rid my taste buds of that awful taste.

"Then what the issue?" Issue?  Is she using ever more proper English then me?  Doubtful, I dun think she even understands completely what she's saying.

"Yer perfume." Hm, maybe I shoulda been nicer?  After all, she does look kind of hurt by what I said, but maybe I'll get lucky and that's not even perfume, just a freak-accident.  Wonder if I'm making it worse by smirking at me thoughts?  Hope not.  "Listen, I'm looking fer a doctor." Here I've got to pause to take a quick shallow breath.  "Do yah know where one may be?" Maybe I shouldn't ta made fun of her perfume, sure doesn't look like she wants ta help me anymore.  

"I am a healer."  Is this supposed to be good news?  Is she a good healer, has she been at it fer awhile?  But even while questions rush through my head one is sticking me straight in the face.  Can she keep a secret?

"Trent yah bastard, I know I saw yah come down this way!" Damn it Nat, what bad timing he has.

"Uh," I flash the lady my most heart-warming smile before standing up and grabbing her hand and dodging into the nearest tent.  Wonder how close Nat was?  If my hearing weren't so messed up I may have been able to point out the direction, but with the awful case of pain that's just overwhelmed me.  Hm, was I this close to the ground before?  Damn it Mullins!  Seven ribs!  Did he have to break all seven of em?  God I'm feeling weak, and wonder I can't help but if this woman is sensing it?  She sure is looking at me funny.  Wait a sec; is that even the same woman?  Well there goes my great vision!  Really hope she knows how to keep a secret, cause I'm starting ta feels a tidbit tipsy, and since I dun drink I'm definitely not drunk.  And- there's the ground!  Hello dirt!  Well the bright side is dirt tastes better then that god-awful perfume!  Is that the lady speaking ter me?  Damn it what's happened to my hearing?  It's like clothes been stuffed in me ears!  No!  I can't go deaf!  

~*~*~* CORNY DREAM SEQUENCE *~*~*         

Hey it's the man that looks like daddy again!  Except he looks different again, is it the outfit?  Nah he was wearing that last time too.  Oh I get it, it's the scenery that's changed.  Good news, no more mist!  Really annoying that mist was, but feels like me thoughts don't want to harbor on that fact.  They keep straying to the man, oh he's moving!  Strange scenery this is, doesn't seem like I've told ye about it yet, and seems I've got time to spare.

Well looks like a field of some sort.  The grass is too overgrown to get a good look at the man below the waist, so I'm only guessing he's wearing the _exact_ same outfit.  Anyway, the sky is blue, royal blue almost it seems.  Funny thing is I can't find hide or hair of the sun or moon.  Real funny that is, as it looks about noon, so shouldn't it be directing above our heads?  Nope not there still.  Damn this grass, nearly as tall of me; so I can't get a good tell of if our shadows are showing up er not.  Dun even knows where the horizon is.  Fuck height, where's a tree when you need one?  Anyhow that's it for scenery, we're just walking through a big ass overgrown field of grass with a royal blue sky shining over our heads, with no sun and no moon.  Pleasant huh?

Is it just I, or did the man that looks like daddy just speed up?  Come to think of it, why am I chasing him and how do I remember what daddy looks like?  And since I'm chasing after this guy how come I'm not feeling that already oh-so-familiar pain I've come to be used to?  Usually by now since Mullins broke me ribs I'd be out of breath, or at least feeling a jabbing pain prolly caused by one of my broke ribs stabbing me lungs.  Oh bad visual!  And yet I'm speeding up more so.

For reasons I can't control my left hand has just shot out and grabbed the guy that presumably was jogging, and am tugging at his coat.  Since when did I loose complete control over me body and brain?  Have I gone mad?  Well that's nothing new to be accused of.  But then again, even when the crew calls me such I've never thought of me self as such!  Wow I'm annoyed.  Don't yah just hate it when everyone else seems to know everything, and yer left in the dark?

"Let go of me."  He can speak!  Man-that-looks-like-daddy can speak!  Why didn't he talk before?  This is the same guy that I saw in my last dream isn't it?  

"Who are you?" Ah!  That wasn't my boyish tone I've spent years training!  That was my real voice!  My girl's voice!  I have gone mad; this man is going to murder me for lying to him!  Wait a god damned minute; I haven't lied to him just yet.  Right?  Why does this weirdo seem so familiar to me?  He's dressed funny too, like how the real old pirates used to dress.  Didn't my daddy hate pirates?  Wasn't that why he joined the navy?  Wait a minute, how do I remember that now?  

~*~*~* END CORNY DREAM SEQUENCE *~*~* 

Am I awake now?  What an awkward dream.  Really that was strange.  It was like I was unconscious, as in asleep, but at the same time awake.  Especially weird since I'm remembering the dream, that's never happened ter me before.  Ah what a horrible smell!  Hasn't my nose been through enough already?  What is that rancid smell?

"You are a wake?" Familiar woman's voice is speaking.  Hey my hearing's back!  And better then ever!  Now I wonder about my sight.

"Too bright!" Did I just scream that aloud?  Please tell me that was in my boy's voice, I'm begging you god, please may that have been my boyish tone I work so hard to keep up.  And will someone please blow out all those damned candles?  Or am I outside?  Oh I pray not!

"I knew it!  You are a girl." Who does that really weird voice belong to?  It's familiar, and yet really awkward, as it sounds foreign.  Why can I remember my dream, but not who that voice belongs to? Uh oh, and did she just call me by me real sex?  Please tell me no one else is in the room!  Did Nat find me?  Oh yeah!  Now I remember.  That foreign lady, with the pretty raven black hair and oval eyes! That's whom the voice belonged to.  Did I just gulp too loud, god I hope that's only loud to my ears.  Ah there we go my eyes are adjusting better to the bright light.  Yeah I was right!  Candles, hundreds of em, and they're bright as hell!  Or at least to my unfocused eyes, damn I hate the light right now.

"Announce it to the whole world why don't yah?"  Hm, did that sound grumpy?  Maybe I shouldn't be sitting up just yet.

"You should be resting." Well that's a new voice, and it's a male voice, and he's speaking near perfect English!  Though lacks a British accent.  Matter o fact I think he's foreign too from the sound of it.  He keeps taking pauses after each word like it's an effort to form them, sounds old he does too!

"I'm fine, just give me a bit o water lacking the salt and I should be outta yer hair in no time."  Ah there we go, back to me old trained boy's tone.  Ouch!  "Okay, okay!  I'll lay back down!"  Whoever just put their hands on me shoulders is pretty damned strong.  Oh god!  I pray that wasn't Mullins.  Nah I'm getting too far ahead of me self again, Mullins hands are like lids to a trashcan, this person's hands felt smaller, and dainty almost.  Was it that foreign girl?  How'd I get here?  Where's _here_ for that matter?  Yeah I know I'm in China and all, but if it's really twilight then the Captain will be worried about me.  Did that thought just come to _my_ head?  Captain would leave me in a heartbeat; they've already got Nat to replace me.  Now I'm just depressed.

"What is your name?" It's the male's voice talking again.  He does sound aged, near ancient.  Wonders how he picked up my language?  

"Trent." I answer automatically.

"Your true name?"  Smart-ass.

"Don't matter." I need to learn to stop struggling, really I do.  "Ow damn it that hurts!" Whoops, said that aloud did I?  Whoever keeps touching me needs to stop, it's just causing more and more pain, and even if my nose has ta suffer, I'm not letting my ribs suffer the same Fate.  Is that old geezer chuckling!  Where the hell is my dagger when I need it?

"Get her some water."  I wish they'd stop saying that so loud.  For all the crew knows I'm supposed to be a guy.  There's the reason they call it cabin _boy_.  Mostly cause in this day and age girls aren't allowed in the navy, or on any boat unless they are cargo.  And I dislike being baggage.  Footsteps lead away from me, and judging from the fact the man was speaking, I think it's the girl that's gone to get me the water.  Oh three cheers!  The rancid smell is diminishing!  

"How'd I get here, and where's _here_ for the matter?"  He needs to stop chuckling round now.  Oh lucky me he did!  Er, at least long enough to answer me question.

"You are in my medicine hut.  Chihiro is my apprentice, I am a healer."  Annoying this man is really.  Would have thought by now he'd have introduced himself.  Oh well, alls fair since I haven't _really_ introduced myself.  Is he really that smart?  Is he just not going to tell me anything else until I've told him my real name?  Well then I guess we're going to be sitting in silence fer quite some time.  Screw that, I hear footfalls coming closer.  Wonder if this man is going deaf?  Gasp!  Maybe he heard them before I did!

"Master Takahashi." Ah ha!  I've got his name now; er at least I think that's his name.  Wish I could open my eyes without being blinded by dim candlelight.  

"Chihiro-" I have no idea what he's saying now, he's resorted back to his old language.  Damned be it if I speak a word of Chinese.  Damn me eyes, if I could just open them and see clearly maybe I could see what that jumble of gibberish meant.  Wait a sec, what was that rush of wind, should I be ducking, expecting a punch?  "Open your eyes." Hey he's speaking English again!  

Taking a deep breath to brace myself with I squint one eye open.  How annoying, but the light isn't as bright as before.  Things are still blurry, but I can at least define which shadowed outline belongs to which voice.  One of the shadowy outlines looks feminine, wearing a pinkish, or is that peach color?  I take it that's Chihiro; the rancid perfume-smelling girl that I can only guess saved me.  As for the other outline, don't exactly look masculine, but least I'm gunna call that one Master Takahashi.  Er wait, do I have to include Master?  Maybe just Takahashi will be all right.

"Thank you." I wonder if he heard me mumbling.  I don't know which, but one of the shadows is smiling, I can sense as much.  

"You should rest.  That man looking for you will be back soon." 

"What!"  What does he mean 'that man looking for you' which man?  Nat?  Has Nat been here before?  More importantly, does he know?  He can't, I'll be kicked off the _Red Baron_!  I'll kill Nat if he tattles!  Swear I will.

"Do not worry.  If you wish it, Chihiro and I will not tell him you are a woman.  He does not know yet, for Chihiro was not sure.  I tended to your wounds, and have put ointment containing special herbs that will help your bones heal more quickly."  This guy's got better English then me.  Well good news is I've calmed down a touch, and oddly enough I don't care he's seen _me_.  Ointment?  Is that that strange scent of flowers surrounds me?  Lessens the rancid smell at least.  Guess I can't complain anymore.  Then again- footsteps!  Nat?

*

*

*

*

*

**AN:** See, told you _someone_ finds out her secret.  I'm not sure if I want Nat finding out or not though.  To clear up any confusion concerning Nat, Tristen ditched him, but he found her when she was unconscious and helped carry her to the Master Takahashi's medicine hut.  Nat still doesn't know Tristen's a girl, and I'm not sure if I want him too just yet.  If I can get just _one_ review giving me their opinion on that little detail I'd be very grateful, and at the end of the 8th chapter I'll even give you a public thank you!  Anyways, **special thanks**to those that have reviewed alreadyand **thanks** to all my readers.  Be happy!

****

**Disclaimer:**** I **don't **own _Peter Pan_.  I **do** own Tristen, Nat, and any other of my original characters.  **(Takahashi is the author of one of my favorite animations titled _Inuyasha_.  And though Takahashi is a female author, I'm only using her last name mind you, and just a hint; Rumiko isn't my original character's first name.  My Takahashi is a male, mind you people!)


	8. Disappointment

Captain 

**Chapter Eight: **Disappointment

Don't you just hate it when you've lost something and you know it's right under your nose, yet when you look it's not there?  For once I'm not talking about Tristen, but my eyeglass.  We're docking near another village cause the cook on this ship didn't get some ingredient he'd been looking for at the last village.  Great cook there is on this ship.  Best food found at sea here, just ask the cook for a taste.  This is a new cook too though I forget his name.  Last cook was getting old, so one day when we'd docked he got off and didn't come back.  Struet waited for him, good heart Struet has got, but the old cook hadn't come back in a full week, and Struet me friend finally got tired of it and said we were to head out that evening, whether or not he returned.

This cook is pretty young still.  Came abroad during that same week old cook had left.  Captain Struet had been showing signs he was getting restless of waiting.  Well when the kid mentioned he could cook Struet brightened up a touch, and by the time we'd finally shipped out he wasn't the worst for wear, and so neither was the crew.  Oh yeah, kid cooks name is Jukes, Billy Jukes.  Make a mighty fine gunner as well.  Anyway, should be getting back to my duties, I've got The Watch tonight.  What The Watch is, is I sitting up in the crow's nest and watching out for land.  That's why I'm so frustrated with not being able to my spyglass.  Annoying it is really, I've got great vision and all, but the spyglass gives me an even better advantage.

"Find it yet?  Don't find it within the hour and get yer ass up there then I'll say yer skimping on yer duties and keep you docked for a full week." Damn it Struet.  Bet yah gold coins that he's the one that took and hid it from me.  Always been like that he has, and I bet he always will be.  

"Wipe that smirk off yer face Struet, makes yah look suspicious." I raise an eyebrow as I say this.  Struet does wipe the smirk off his face, and now I know it was he.  "Give it here mate.  You don't listen to me unless yer guilty." I growl while holding out me hand and waiting for the familiar weight to be set in my palm.

"Aye, ye always were too clever fer me tricks.  You and that troublesome daughter of yers took after ye she did."  My knowing smirk fades into a sad frown.  Why'd he have to go and mention her?  I'm still searching my heart out for her, just when I have those split seconds of happiness I want to hang onto them for a touch longer.  Ah never mind it, sounds selfish that do.  I deserve every moment of loneliness after what I went and did.  Abandoning a seven-year-old like that.  I was the only family she had left and there I go leaving her the first place she doesn't follow after me.  Terrible I am.  "Ah I'm sorry Peter.  Didn't mean any harm."

Good man Struet is can read my emotions like a book he can.  "No harm done.  Better get to me duties before Captain docks me fer a week." I give him a fake reassuring smile before scurrying up the nearest rope to the crow's nest.

"Ah I'm sorry Pete." I can just faintly hear him mutter before he turns and retreats back into his cabin.  Wonder if he noticed I picked his pocket?  Ah well, didn't take anything that was his.  Just got my spyglass back is all, now I'm using it to look out over the ocean.  It's just starting to get dark, though the sun hasn't quite set yet.  Still peaking over the horizon it is.  What a great view I can get up here, and without any interruptions.

"Aye Mr. Pan!" Scratch that.

"'Ello Toodles.  What brings you up e're?" Half-heartedly I ask.  In the back of my mind I know exactly why he's up here, but I can still imagine something else can't I?

"Just wanting to watch the sunset." Liar.

"That so?"  Aw just as I thought, the lad is sweating now, just barely.  Can see a drop of it near his brow.  And here I was thinking the lad were afraid of heights.  Wonder if he'd call it cruel if I were to, oh I'm not sure perhaps pull some mischievous strings?  "Nice view it is up here.  Always helps when I'm feeling seasick."  He gives me a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"_You _get _seasick_?" Yeah he sounds doubtful.  Wonder if he's caught on already!  Not like him to catch on to one of my tricks this fast.

"Aye, but just a bit." I say leaning forward a little so half my body is fully out of the crow's nest.  I can feel a horrified stare on my back coming from whom I can only guess is Toodles.  "Always helps when I can see that I'm high above the water rather then feeling it tip and turn below me."  Ah just as I thought he would.  With a glance behind me anyone can see the boy's color shift to green as he pales. At first glance I shoulda noticed he were already uncomfortable, now I can see freely how white his knuckles are clinging to the edge like that.  I have to stifle a smirk at this.

"Sure."  Sounds woozy this one does.

"Aw go on Toodles, I already know captain sent cha up e're to keep and eye on me."  Boy gives me a fretful nod before shakily climbing back down to the deck.  As I watch his feet touch deck I let out an unfamiliar sigh, before settling into my thoughts and only absent-mindedly watching the waving motions of the mostly calm ocean.  What is it about this place up high that nags me so?  Not that I'm uncomfortable with these surroundings, quite the contrary, matter of fact I love it this up high.  But there's something nibbling at the back of my mind, like a long since forgotten memory that's wanting desperately to be remembered.  Hate it when this happens. 

**A/N:** sorry this chapter took so long.  Truth is I'm writing more fan fictions then I can handle.  But since this story is already half done, then I guess there wasn't much harm done.  **VERY SPECIAL THANKS to everyone that reviewed!**  I feel so loved!  I'm too eager to please, I know.  Anyway, sorry again for the long awaited update, especially for such a slow-moving chapter.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Peter Pan._  I do own any of my original characters.**


	9. Waiting

**Captain**

**Chapter Nine: **Waiting        

Can Nat get any stupider?  It's been one full week since I've been in Mr. Takahashi's care, and just now I'm able to walk without falling over.  I think I'll kill Mullins once I'm back on the ship.  Then again, it would break Nat's heart, and I'm not sure I could do that.  Damn, I'm stuck in the middle again.

You'd have thunk by now Nat would've figured out I'm a girl, but nope.  He comes to visit me everyday and still is calling me Trent.  I'm not stupid enough to actually ask if he's noticed anything different about me, but what am I supposed to do in this situation?  Sooner or later he's got to find out!  Like that first day I came to be in Mr. Takahashi's care, turns out Nat had found me, because of Chihiro's screaming for someone to help, except in her language.  I don't think Nat understood a letter of it, but he found me and carried me here.  Good thing too, or Mr. Takahashi said I probably would have died there and then.

Just that first day, when he walked in expectantly, this is why I'm truly surprised and thanking God for his stupidity.  I was on a futon on the floor under a blanket, and under the blanket I was completely nude, not including the bandages wrapping around my soon to be healed completely ribs.  Mr. Takahashi was right with those herbs, I'm sure healing faster then I have ever before.  Then again I've never broken anything before, I don't think.  That and my nose feels a lot better, no longer paining me during the days.

Nat brings news from the captain as well every time he sees me.  Says Captain is getting restless of waiting for me and if I don't finish healing up soon he'll leave me behind.  Fact is, I can't blame him.  The navy got word of the ship we looted a week back and are on their way here to investigate.

"Trent!" Oh look, Nat's back for his daily visit.  Here he comes through the paper door you slide now.  "Get up."  What's he doing ordering me?  I obey anyhow and stand up from my seat on the ground, near dropping the bowl of white rice I'd been eating from shock at his serious tone.  "We have to get back to the ship.  Captain's orders." With that he turns and begins to leave.  Damn, but I wanted to thank Mr. Takahashi!

"Go on _Trent_.  A navy ship has been sighted near the southern borders." Oh there he is!  He's getting so much better with English by the day now!  Finds out he learnt it from a British woman that came here to teach long ago.  He said she died when he was only a young boy.

"Master Takahashi." I bow as I've learned to do from watching Chihiro.  "I wanna thank you for all yer help.  Without yer help I would- well ye know, died." 

"Come on Trent!" Nat yells from somewhere outside.  Mr. Takahashi smiles knowingly at me and I can't help but feel he's got one up on me.  Calmly I walk to the sliding paper door, the entrance to the medicine hut, and peek out to see how far away Nat is.  He's only a meter off so I better be silent.

"Er, my name's Tristen, by the way."  I whisper before ducking out the door and jogging to catch up with Nat who's begun stalking off, tired of waiting.  I can feel Mr. Takahashi beaming at my back.  Such a good man he is.

"There ye two are!  Come quickly!" Upon reaching the _Red Baron_ Nat and I are greeted by Mr. Smee.  He smiles widely at me as if I've been gone forever, which I guess to him it seems as the entire crew thought I'd disappeared off the face of the earth.  That is they would have thunk if Nat hadn't found me unconscious a week back and taken me to the healer, Master Takahashi.

"Mr. Trent." I hear the captain's voice, but I can't define the emotions heard there.

"Aye Captain?" I turn to greet him.  He's not smiling, which isn't a good sign.  But how come, what could I have done this time to displease him?  Did Nat actually find out my secret and tattle on me after all?

"How're you feeling?"  He asks and I can't help but feel this is a trap.

"Better then when we docked, for sure.  How bout you?" I smirk at him to test out my theories.

"A navy ship has been sighted.  Get to yer duties."  If he does know anything about my secret he's not showing any sign.  I listen to his conversation with Smee as he retreats to his cabin.  "We can't escape, they're coming from the south, so we'll just have to be the upright _Grey Ash_.  Long as no one abroad that navy ship recognizes my ship, I believe we may be able to pull such mischief off." For reasons unbeknownst to me, I'm sure there's a note of panic in his otherwise tranquil tone of voice.  Well at least it was nice of him to ask how I was feeling.  Wonder why he did that?  Not usual for him to care, especially once Nat tells me Captain's ready to leave me behind if I don't hurry up and heal already.

"You've got swapping the deck and below quarters.  If I find one speck of dirt you'll be eating dirt." Just the man I wanted to see!  

"Mullins me mate!  How are ye?  Been keeping the ship in order I see."  Suddenly my volume goes low enough for only he and I to hear.  "Injured any more mates without the captain's finding?" I turn around to face him as I whisper this last part.  I'm greeted by a mop and a bucket of water being shoved in me face.  Oh I don't think that last comment did Mullins any good, sure looks like his color has paled a touch.  Better get to me mopping duties.

**A/N:** … thanks for reading, and reviewing … I can't think of any thing else to say…  But my story isn't over yet…

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Peter Pan_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	10. Following Orders

Captain

Chapter Ten

Following Orders

It's been nearly two weeks since we received word from China that an imperial ship had been looted by a group of pirates.  Luckily we were no more then a week away from China's West borders.  We've passed the Southern borders and are continuing east where the robbery took place.  What was left of the ship and any mates left aboard were said to have docked in a town not far from Hong Kong.  

What really caught captain Struet and mine's attention was the name of the pirate ship.  _Red Baron_.  I've got a grudge against the lot of them abroad the _Red Baron_, especially the captain, Hook, the bastard!

Back not long ago the navy had caught a few of Captain Hook's men.  Struet and I were in our teens; his father had been the one to capture Hook's men.  Well we angered Hook I reckon and so he went and abducted Struet and an old friend named Gregory.  The bastard was only in his twenties, but that didn't stop me from cutting his right hand off!  Struet's been my best friend since I can remember, and the bastard Hook lied to me, saying he'd gone and killed him!  Well, as a payback I had to do it, but what I didn't know is that Will and Greg had escaped by then.

Since then Captain Hook and I have had quite a large grudge against each other.  When Struet became Captain you'd be damned if Hook hadn't attacked to try and take this ship just when it was under new command.  Kill the bastard next time I see him, I swear it!

"Peter!  Get those sails down!" Struet's voice rings above any others.

"Aye Captain!" I call back automatically and scramble around untying sails while the rest of the crew goes around pulling ropes to lower them.  It took only a moment, and a moment was all the crew and I needed to have the sails down.

"Land, sighted off port bow!" A man on The Watch calls from the crow's nest.  "We're coming in fast captain!"

"Throw anchor, have the boats readied to row ashore!" Times like these I'm wishing my hearing weren't so terrific.  Struet's a loud man, he is.  Make a blind man go deaf, they say around here when one hears him yelling.  The crew's gone busying themselves with his orders while I go and help throw the anchor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Slow and short chapter, but I got bored.  Thanks so much for the reviews, and thanks for reading! 

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Peter Pan™_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	11. Confrontation

Captain

**Chapter Eleven**

Confrontation

Captain's been a real pain in the ass since the navy crew docked near us.  Them navy fellows have been ashore half a day already, searching for us.  Luckily, they don't know it's us.  Be pretty bad if they did.

Something strange happened when they first docked though.  There was a man, looks allot like me except older.  Can't say I recognize him, but there is something familiar about that one man.  Also I could swear I've seen the captain from the navy ship before, thing is my memory is worse off then before since Mullins and I had a little, er, _disagreement _while looting that Imperial ship.  But can't even think about that now, I'm supposed to go ashore with Nat and keep an eye on them navy fellows.

We're the least suspecting, especially being compared to Mullins who'd be a suspect by day's end. Plus if trouble stirs up, though Mullins and Starsky would probably be a lot better a choice if needed, Nat and I are quite the swordsmen.  Though if my sword is abashed, probably comes the means I and Nat will be captured, since I'm much to elfin to throw a rough fist.  

Now Nat and I are leaving ship.  The man on Watch has spotted six men leaving the navy ship, meaning Nat and me are soon to be hot on their tails.  All we have to do is keep one eye on em, pretend we're shopping here or something.

"Trent, over there." Nat points towards five British looking men.

"Nah, Henry yelled about six.  Those aren't them."  I whisper as we pass the five men he had pointed out.

"Hold it." He hisses and turns towards a cart, but I see what he's glimpsing.  Another man has just walked out of a small tavern-like shop, and as luck would have it… that's the man that looks something familiar.  Damn it seems Nat's noticed to, at least I think so cause he's thrown me awkward glances now. 

He can't say anything about it though, or else those men will hear and surely there'd be a confrontation, and as all these six men are armed and being as they're in the navy they're all probably very experienced swordsmen.  Meaning there's a slim chance this time around without the rest of the crew to back us up, that Nat and me will win.

"Bar man hasn't seen any sign?" Speaks one man with dull blonde hair.

The familiar looking man who looks a touch like me shakes his head no.  "Says there haven't been any suspicious ships, other then another British ship that docked just after the looting took place." 

Visibly, Nat and I have tensed.  I can't be sure, but I don't think Nat and I have tensed for all the same reasons.  Thing is, that man's voice, it's real familiar.  Swear I've heard it before, but I can't think of where.  Hopefully he's not a captain of one of the ships I've been on.

Other reasons Nat and me tensed is because I suppose we both know what ship these men are suspecting.  Suppose now we've got to distract these men from finishing this conversation, otherwise they'll all start suspecting the good old _Grey Ash_.  Nat's giving me the sign he's thinking along the same lines.  Wonder if Nat's thinking the exact same thing, hopefully, otherwise there's going to be some lots of confusion.  

So we nod to each other and he picks up a nice expensive looking plate, wearing a mischievous smirk on his lips.  Just as he's starting to walk backwards with the plate a woman starts screaming something in her language neither Nat nor me understand.

"Run!" I call.

And so Nat runs one way while I run the other.  So far the plan is working, the men from the navy ship have all drawn their swords or pistols and are chasing after us.  Too bad for them, this is a game Nat and I have played since I boarded the _Grey Ash_.  If they're thinking they're going to catch us, they've got another thing coming.

"Trent!" Nat calls as we pass each other half a block away from where he stole the plate.  With the warning he throws me the plate, now we're both smiling real big.  As we haven't played this game in awhile, it's quite fun and I think we've both missed it.

His three men, or I guess I should say the three navy men pursuing him, cross our paths but luckily I've already taken the plate and quickened my pace.  Nat is leading those three men away while the other three men continue to chase me.  I listen to the orders being given behind me, times like these I'm thanking any gods that are listening for this wondrous hearing of mine.

Again Nat and I pass each other, but we don't know this country as well as our own and by the bemused smirk on his face I can tell he's starting to panic.  Both of us might be quite the swordsmen, but it's still no fun getting cut up.

"Pass it." He growls at me, holding out his hands for the plate.

"No choice." I mutter and instantly we both stop running, our backs to each other, our swords drawn as I hold the plate close to me.  The six navy men quickly catch up and surround us.  "We might as well have some fun with these men.  What do yah say Nat?" I call over my shoulder, knowing fully well with my loud tone all the six navy men can hear me just fine.

"I say sounds good.  What do yah say Trent?" Calls Nat over his shoulder, but I can know he's not really looking forward to this swordfight.  We've both been sailors long enough to sum up our opponents with a glance, and he knows just as well as I do we don't stand much of a chance against all six of these men.

"I say I get the men on the right.  Ready?"

"Go!" 

And so Nat and I charge each our directions.

Swords can be heard clanging, metal exchanging.  And then I hear a sound that freezes my blood.  Nat's yelling, meaning he's been injured.  To confirm my guess five men are now my opponents, and I can't hear swords clanging anymore.

So I wheel around on my heel and take in every man I'm against, also looking between the gaps of a few to see Nat bent double clutching his stomach and I'm pretty sure he's coughing up blood, or else I can only pray he's swallowed some dust.  It's too late to hide my emotions now though, without a reflecting glass I know my eyes are wide with worry while I watch Nat's heaving back.

"Nat?" Say I, my fake boy's tone has gone soft.  The men surrounding me are exchanging glances and I can sense them.

"Don't," another cough, "worry bout me.  Show," he continues to cough and I have to strain to hear him, "them what," he pauses and I watch him spit, but his spit is crimson, "you're made of."  In that instant I grow angry, I can feel the rage building inside me.

But it's not just rage against these men who've hurt Nat; it's the anger I held back when Mullins was pummeling me.  It's the anger I wouldn't admit to whenever a captain kicked me off their ship because I was a girl.  And don't ask me now this anger is rearing its ugly head now of all times, maybe Nat's injury was just the breaking point.  Whatever it was that's caused it, I don't care.

"Fuckin' cowards." My growls are unnerving to even me, but I can't stop now.

"Give it up boy.  No use in running, unless you're willing to leave behind your friend there." One of the men are talking to me, but he stands at my back so I can't see him.

"Don't hold your breath codfish." I turn and extend my sword, my dagger held in my other hand.

Then the fight starts without more of a warning.  Another of the men swing out at me with a fist, while his sword aims at my legs.  But my eyes aren't just for looking pretty and I see through his tactics easily, taking a hop over the blade while ducking my head from the offensive hand.  I'm not exactly sure what happened then, but I managed to knock away his blade once my feet had touched ground, then I think I might have killed the man.  Once he was down, another of the men came, this one from behind and he almost had me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that part where Tristen gets angry is pretty cliché, but I like how it turned out.  As for Nat, I'm not sure if I should kill him off or not.  Anyhow, I'm figuring that Tristen is going to be real Mary Sue next chapter.  Then again, she is still injured so maybe not?

**Disclaimer:****_ I don't own _****Peter Pan™_.  I do own any of my original characters._**


	12. Resemblance

Captain

Chapter Twelve

Resemblance

Knows the sword pretty well this one, even has a dagger and is able to fight with both simultaneously.  Clever too.  Once we hurt his friend he got real tough, took out one of my five men within a second.  Wouldn't think it by looking at him, real short kid and has a feminine build.  Still, I'd have to guess that short height of his just helps him dodge the punches the entire better.

Compared to his friend, this one looks like a genius.  Before the more muscular boy stole that plate, I noticed them once coming out of the bar, they were within hearing distance.  Strangest thing is, since I was watching them out the corner of my eye that they seemed to only have stolen that plate to get us following them.  Just like they were trying to stop me from explaining everything to my five sailing mates.   Like I said, clever too.

"Nicholas, go." I push another of my men forward that stands at his back.

Just as Nick slices with his sword at the boy's legs, he manages to jump, but also ducks his head as Nick swings a fist at the boy's skull.   Exciting, this one, you wouldn't have expected him to have been that swift.

"Nat, you doing okay?" Calls the boy to the fallen one, though anger pinches his voice.

"Fine." Coughs the older boy.

"Hang in there." Whispers the boy Nicholas has just been cut by.  Smart move, this boy just managed to slice some shallow cuts in Nick's legs.  The cuts might not be immediately life threatening, which I can't help but think the boy did on purpose, but they are deep enough to cause Nick a lot of pain for now.   So looks like Nick is down.  "Come on, cowards." Growls the boy as he turns on his heel, eyeing us three left carefully.

"Cowards aye?" I smirk as I address him.  "What sort of cowards are we then?  We're doing this charity arrest for people we don't know.  Risking our necks-,"

"The sort of cowards that injures boy's one third your age." Snaps the boy, the blade of his sword going to my throat though coming up an inch short.  "The sort of cowards that attack from behind." He pauses and allows a smirk to press his lips, "and the sort of cowards that can't even manage to scratch this boy."

"That a challenge?" I ask, my smirk widening as I slap his blade away with my blade.

"An offer as well.  My friend needs help, as do your men."

"How do you know my men need aid?"

"Because I am the one who inflicted their injuries.  Notice exactly where I've cut your men." And so I do look and notice he's right.  Three of my men are already injured, two worse off then the other.  Though I don't think they'll need doctoring right away, they will need it soon.  "You need men to carry them back, meaning I must leave at least two uninjured."

"So you want me as your only opponent.  If you win you leave these two of my men uninjured-,"

"As long as they don't come near me or Nat."

"Trent what are you doing?  I'll tell c-,"

"Shut up Nat, you'll tell no one.  And if you do I'll do worse then these men ever could." Growls the boy.  His friend does quiet down, except for the occasional coughing up of blood.  But did he say Trent?

"Tell yah what kid.  Give us what you stole and we'll let you off with a warning." Suddenly the boy doesn't seem as angry, but is still tense.

"You'll let me and Nat go?  No one will follow?" He asks.

"Don't trust them, Trent."

"Save your breath!" Yells the boy at his friend then slowly turns to face me.   Here I think my men and me are all taken aback.  "Promise.  I'll trust your word." Says the boy slowly, his emerald gaze is piercing but it's obvious he means it.

"Yeah, I promise kid." That's all he needs I guess, cause before anyone knows it he's thrown the plate at me, which I luckily catch, and leapt to his friend's side.

"Come on, get up." Grunts the boy as he wraps a smaller muscular arm around the boy's mid-section and begins helping him to his feet.  However, once the taller boy, Nat, is to his feet he stares down at his friend's shirt, which is ripped down the front where the second of my injured men managed to cut the fabric.

Bandages show there, freshly nursed bandages too.  So the boy, Trent, was injured all along and he still managed to beat up three of my men with nothing more then a sword and a dagger!  How clever!

"What about your ribs." Whispers the more muscular boy, Nat.

"Don't got much of a choice, do I?" Retorts the smaller boy, Trent.

Nat only answers with another cough before Trent begins to move forward, helping his friend along.  He bleeds from the front, looks like there's a cut real near his stomach.  Whatever is wrong with the younger looking boy, Trent, he seems better off then his friend.

My men tense as they limp past, but I give them the sign to stand down, also nodding at the boys.  The grown boy, Nat, scowls at me before looking away, while the smaller boy, Trent, gives me an odder expression, like he knows me.  I'll admit we looks something alike, but I can't say I've ever met the lad.  

One of my men turns to me, giving me an odd look too.

"Strange." He mumbles and shakes his head.

"What do yah mean?" I ask as he walks towards one of my fallen men.

"He means it's strange, how much you and that boy look alike.  You sure you only missing a daughter?" Though I'm only watching out of the corner of my eye, I see the boys have stopped and the smaller looking one is tense.

"Yeah I'm sure." I say and turn to fully watch the boys now.  The small one, Trent, bows his head lower and begins limping away again, hoisting his muscular friend along with him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well I finally let them meet… sort of.  Sorry if I spoiled the mystery for yah, but next chapter I would have spoiled it anyway.  Two or three more chapters to go… I'm not sure yet.  If you want an epilogue then that's three or four more chapters to go.  Thanks for all the reviews!  And also thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Peter Pan_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	13. Back To Takahashi's

Captain

**Chapter Thirteen**

Back To Takahashi's

Truthfully I was afraid.  As that man swung out at my back, I really thought he had me.  But I managed a jump to dodge it not a second to late.  All the while I had to listen to Nat coughing somewhere to my left.  And I was afraid for him.

As long as I've been a friend with Nat I haven't seen him injured this badly.  Not that I can remember anyway.  Sure there was that fight when the captain sent me against him, but neither of us had been aiming to kill, we both agreed on that much.

I don't know what I would have done if that guy wouldn't have given up.  There was no chance of me winning against him, I've been a sailor long enough to have known that at first glance.

"Trent?" Asks Nat.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."  He manages to say before coughing again.  This times the blood spats on my ripped shirt.  "You were better then ever." 

"Don't waste your breath with praises.  Mullins will still slaughter me once we get back to the ship." Pathetically, he chuckles a bit, reminding me of a dying man I once saw on his deathbed.  How I remember that and not the dying man's name, is a mystery to me.

"We're going back to the ship?" 

"Course not, Mullins sees you in this condition I won't even get the chance to run.  I'm taking you to Takahashi's.  After all, the guy did me a world of good."  Nat nods but I can tell something is still bothering him.  "What?" I mumble out of annoyance.

"Why-," he pauses.

"Damn it Nat, spit it out!" 

"Why'd you hesitate back there?"

Now it's my turn to pause and think.  Surely I can't tell him the truth, he'll figure it out and I'll be stuck here in China if he decides to tell the captain.  And if he doesn't tell Captain right away, he'll still have something to blackmail me with.

"What do you mean?" My tone goes soft again, though I still sound like a boy.

"Never mind." He shrugs it off before coughing.

Later that day I find myself sitting in Mr. Takahashi's medicine hut again.  Though this time I'm not the patient.  This time I've got to stay out in the medicine hut's lobby, which I'm starting to think, is a closet.  Sure seems like one to me.  But no time to think about that now, Mr. Takahashi has just entered the, er, _lobby_.  He's not smiling, which to me seems like a bad sign.

"How's Nat?" I ask as soon as he's near enough to hear me whisper.

"Nathaniel is doing all right.  The wound is very close to his stomach wall."  Says Mr. Takahashi, smirking a little at my amused expression.  It's strange to hear a guy you've known as a best friend called Nat, to suddenly be called by his full name, Nathaniel.  "How are your wounds?" Mr. Takahashi asks pointedly, with a glance at my ripped shirt I haven't thought much about. 

"The scratches healed up nicely.  As for the deeper cuts they're still scabs, which is a pain in the ass, specially round salt water." 

"Your ribs?" Guess there's no point in beating around the bush, though now I can't seem to meet his eye.

"I think I reopened some of the old injuries." I'm looking outside the window at some man approaching.  The man looks British enough, and familiar too, but I can't seem to place him anywhere in my memory.  "Looks like you've got another customer." I murmur, as I take a step back as the weird paper door is pushed aside and the tall bearded man enters. 

He doesn't notice me at first while Mr. Takahashi greets him.

"I've got some injured men and I've heard good things about you, Master Takahashi." Says the bearded man with a bow after Mr. Takahashi has introduced himself, also bowing.  

"Your name?" Asks Mr. Takahashi.

"Struet, Captain Struet." Says the bearded man.

"Struet?  I've heard that name before." I mutter more to myself then anyone else.  My small outburst causes this _Struet_ man to finally take notice of me, though I've stopped paying much attention to him as I go off into my few remembered memories.

The man gazes at me awkwardly, though I'm not very much aware of it.

"Tristen?"

And I'm painfully slammed back into reality.  I gaze up at the slightly familiar man, fear clouding my eyes.  Questions rush through my brain.  How did he know my real name?  Did Nat hear him?  If Nat heard will he tell?  Maybe Mr. Takahashi said something?  But before I can get too ahead of myself I shake my head from the disillusions.

"You're Tristen!  Peter's daughter?" I take a step back, wishing with all my might this man would just disappear.  Suddenly the memory comes back, I remember who Struet is now.  He was my father's best friend; I played tricks on his children, wife and servants.  I remember I didn't like Struet's oldest son, the boy was always picking on me.  But I got back at him; I made his life a living hell whenever I saw him.  He hated bugs.

"Mr. Takahashi, take care of Nat." I don't have a choice I can't be discovered.  Not here, not now.  So I turn completely around and sprint out the open door.

"Wait!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well what did you people, my loyal readers and reviewers, think?  I've decided on two more chapters after this one.  And if you want an epilogue then there'll be three more chapters.  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Peter Pan_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	14. The Lost and the Found

Captain

Chapter Fourteen

The Lost and the Found

I haven't been able to stop thinking of that boy all day.  My five men and I arrived back at the ship two hours back.  Struet left me in charge while he went out and found a professional doctor for the injured men.  Guess he wanted the best man for the job, otherwise he would have sent me.  He's been gone for an hour now, and I can't help but worry a little.  If he weren't my best friend I'd probably give him another hour or two before starting to worry. 

Then again, here he comes!  I can see him off in the distance, but why's he sprinting?  He hates jogging.

"Tristen!" My mood darkens at the mention of my lost daughter's name.  She hasn't been mentioned in so long, well not counting just after that boy limped off with his friend.  

I hadn't forgotten about her, and still searched my heart out for her, but I can't help but feel selfish after not finding hide nor hair of her after all these years.  Still, why's Struet got to go and mention her when I'm sort of enjoying myself?  Well at least I was at peace with myself for a minute.  Suppose I don't even…

"Peter!  I've found her!  Tristen's here!"

"Huh?" Comes my very intelligent answer.  It's not that I didn't hear him, no I heard him just fine with that loud voice of his, but it's just that I don't believe him.

"Went to a healer's place, she was there, but don't look like a _her_.  She's dressed like a boy, looks lot like you when we were kids." I stand, though I'm still not convinced.  "She recognized me, but something has her scared.  Ran from me, said something to the healer about watching Nat." He says breathlessly, by now I know the entire ship is listening in as Struet approaches me closer.

"Where?  What direction?" I ask anxiously.

"Never mind, we'll send a party, she's too fast for-," I grab his shoulders, my muscles are tense with anticipation.

"What direction did she run?" My tone is low and serious.  This is one of my rare moods, meaning if Struet's kidding around he's as good as dead.  The entire crew leans in to hear my low growl, and soon pull away as they realize what I'll do to Struet if he's lying.

"Southwest, negative sixty degrees from here." He answers quietly; most likely he knows I don't want anyone to follow.

With those words I run in the exact direction I've been instructed.

My hearts racing, I'm sure I'm about to have a heart attack.

For nearly twenty minutes I run, here and there changing direction when the wind suddenly changes.  I don't know why or where I'm going, most likely I'm lost and won't get back to Struet's ship to kill him for at least a day.  And then quite suddenly, I run headfirst into someone, though his or her head only comes up to my chest.

"Sorry." Mumbles a familiar voice, though this time it's pinched with fear.  Already the sound of dirt alerts me he's getting up to leave.  I look up to come eye to eye with that Trent boy from earlier, but now I know better.  He points an accusing finger at me, his eyes wide and fearful.  "You're, you promised… you're from Struet's ship aren't you?" He looks torn between emotions.  Confused, fearful, but one emotion I've set my sights on.  Recognition.

"Tristen."  Her eyes fly wide with fear.

"No… you're…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **mwa ha!  Okay so it's not exactly a cliffhanger, but close enough.  Next chapter is the last chapter unless you want an epilogue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Peter Pan_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	15. Family

**Captain******

**Chapter Fifteen**

Family

"No… you're…" But it can't be!  "You're my dad?"  I've long since forgotten my trained boy's tone and gone back to my feminine one.  My medium length hair has begun loosening from the tail it'd been in.  

The man smiles brilliantly, he has my smile, or actually I guess it would be I have his.  Memories come flooding back with that smile of his.  He holds me close while it thunders outside.  I'm afraid of the lightening, so he whispers stories in my ears, blocking out the sounds of the storm.  When the lightening strikes close he covers my eyes and laughs in my ear, saying it's a game.  

"So you didn't get my memory after all!" He announces, picking himself off and brushing himself off a bit before offering me a hand.

I stare at the hand, paralyzed with my memories and bemused emotions.  A man stands above me, I recognize him as the first captain of the first ship I trespassed on, disguised as a boy.  He's teaching me the sword and I've just been knocked down.  A shallow cut marks my arm, the first cut I've ever received from a sword.  Lost in the boundaries between reality and my memories I take the man's hand and he helps me to my feet.

"Tristen." The man whispers with longing touching his tone.  He wraps his muscular arms around me, and I can only stand tense in his embrace.

Tears begin to pool in my eyes.  But the reason why is lost to me.  Maybe all these years I really have missed him, deep down.  Then why can't I bring myself to return the embrace?  Am I the guilty one?  Wasn't it me who chose not to follow him after he'd left me?

"I've been searching for you for seven and a half years." He whispers down to me, his voice is tight and I've been around salt water too long not to recognize the scent.  Still I can't bring myself to hug him back, yet now I'm not sure what paralyzes.  Perhaps I've bottled up too many emotions to recognize them anymore?  Maybe this is what disbelief feels like?  "What are you doing in China?" He asks randomly, pulling me back a little and kneeling down a bit to come eye to eye with me.

Again memories flood back to me.  He kneels in front of me, almost sitting because of how tiny I am.  His expression is stern, yet his emerald eyes are laughing.  I've played a joke on his best friend's wife and he's upset with me, but I know better.  Really he's not angry or sad with me, actually I think he wants to laugh, but his best friend and my mother look it down upon and so he won't laugh in front of them.  But he'll laugh later, when he's tucking me in and I'm bragging about the mischief I've just committed.

"I'm Cabin Boy on a ship." I answer awkwardly, my tone torn between confusion and betrayal.  But who's the traitor?  I didn't follow, but he left me.  Can blame not be lain?

"What ship?" My eyes widen, I know my fears show in them.

"You can't tell!  Captain will kill me!" I plead; tears drip down my cheeks and sting the scabs they cross.

"How were you injured?" He asks, the concern in his voice as well as his eyes.  With a large thumb, he wipes away my tears.  Like he did when I was a child.  When mother died.

"Mullins…" But I stop myself just in time and begin to tremble, though I'm not sure why.

"What or who's Mullins?" He asks, the anger at the man evident in his eyes, though he's trying to hide it in his tone.  I've only heard him angry once before, when Struet's oldest son had pushed me out of a tree we'd been climbing.  I was young, but he'd been worried and Struet had had to hold him back from whipping the boy.  "Never mind, you can answer me once we get you back to the ship.

"But Nat…" I trail off and now avert my gaze from his as I continue to shiver.

There are too many memories and I can't sort them all.  They've been bottled up for too long and now they have the chance they won't stop ailing me.  Slowly I lower myself to the ground and clutch my head that's begun to ache in my hands.  He lowers himself too, holding my shoulders all the while.

"Nat, you mean the boy I injured?" I look up at him, everything has cleared and one single word sticks out at me from that sentence.

"_You_ injured?" I growl.

I'm a caged animal.  On one side of my cage stands my memories, on the other are my emotions.  And so I sit in the middle, fearful of both, and when either approaches me I have no choice but to attack.  

The man looks taken aback by my sudden rush of anger.

"I didn't mean to.  I mean I didn't recognize-…" he trails off, I know now he feels trapped, and so I am pushed towards my emotions, because my cage isn't made for two fearful animals.  Guilt rushes to greet me and I hang my head.

"No, I'm sorry.  It's just… not fair.  You abandoned me…" I trail off as a tear falls to the ground, more follow in its wake, sliding down my cheek.

He's speechless, or perhaps I've pushed the caged animal into guilt as well.

"I can't make excuses." After a few minutes of the awkward silence he finally answers.  "I was drunk, I'd given up trying to… but the next thing I knew you were gone.  I woke up in an alley in London, and I couldn't find you.  After that I cleaned up and realized you were the only one bringing smiles to my face, and so I began searching for you.  But no one had heard of you, and as the years progressed any scent I'd caught of you went cold."

"I came back and you weren't there, but I thought you'd be back.  Mrs. Hibs took care of me until then, but I never grew attached to anyone.  Then I broke some special plates and she was threatening to cane me, but some strange man came to my rescue, saying he needed a package delivered.  So I rushed to the task, I was sent to the harbor with the package, which I delivered.  But I told the man I was an orphan, so he took me in, thought me a boy.  I sailed on his ship for years, but then I grew up little by little and soon he discovered I was a girl and he thought I'd betrayed him.  So I escaped and moved on.

"I moved from ship to ship over the years, and finally arrived on the _Grey Ash_, the ship I'm on now.  Hook took me as Cabin Boy after a quick swordplay with Nat, the old Cabin Boy.  Been on the ship ever since, round six months now I suppose.  I haven't seen the harbor or Mrs. Hibs in around four years.  But I never became attached, I couldn't, because I belonged to you." 

I'm too absorbed in my memories to take much notice, but I can sense the tension in the air.  The man, my father, sits completely still; his eyes have taken on an angered glaze.

"_Hook_, you say?" Without a sound he gets to his feet, pulling me up with him.  Instantly I notice my mistake.

"A lie.  I meant Book, short for Booker." I try frantically but already I can see the man's not buying it one bit.  I grab his muscular arm, giving him my most pleading look, and considering I've never begged in my entire life he should consider this a great feat.  He glances down at me but his gaze remains hardened even as he reads my emotions.

"It's my duty to the navy.  I have to Tristen.  Besides, I thought you said you weren't attached to anyone but me?" He smirks a bit but I can sense the hollowness of it.

"I've been a liar my entire life, that's no different.  You weren't there to be a father; Hook took me as a son." My gaze hardens as well.  This time my words are true.  I have grown attached to my Captain, he's the one I'm willing to stay loyal too.  "He's saved my life more then I can count with that oaf Mullins abroad."

"Then how were you injured?" Challenges he but I won't back down.  I'll give up my freedom before I give away my captains.

"I was thrown into a table, Captain wasn't around to save me then." He gets an arrogant glint in his eye that begins to truly anger me.  "But neither were you.  You weren't there to save me from anything more then my fear of lightening." A hurt look crosses his expression.  "All along, my captain and that crew has been my family, and you'll have to drag me away screaming or kill me before I betray them."

Applause sounds from somewhere I can't pinpoint and my heart feels like it's been in a vice grip.

"Well you heard her Peter.  I'm as good as the child's father now.  Why not leave now?  Surely you don't want your own flesh and blood to witness your murder." Comes the icy tone of my captain.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OKAY I lied.  There's going to be one more chapter after this, before an epilogue.  Sorry this chapter was so long, but you must believe me, at least you weren't the one typing it!  Thanks for all the reviews, thanks for reading!  Almost done…

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Peter Pan_. I do own any of my original characters.**


	16. Parting of the Ways

Captain

**Chapter Sixteen**

Parting of the Ways

I couldn't believe my ears.  My own daughter, betraying me and for _him_!  Given the chance, Hook would turn on her in a snap.

"No Captain.  If he asks me, I'll leave with my father peacefully, I never said I wanted him out of my life.  But only when you are guaranteed safe passage, at least to give the navy a startling chase.  My loyalties lay with you both."

"Tristen…"

"Trent…" Hook and I glare at each other.

She does have a point.  I was never there for Tristen, and it's really been my fault because all those years after my Margaret had died I tried repeatedly to push her away.  And only once I'd finally given up did she disappear right out from under my nose.  Really, I should be thanking Hook for watching over her those six months.  Having met Mullins myself few times before, perhaps I owe Hook my life as well?

"I'm overstepping my rank, but Captain you will not harm my father until I lie cold in the dirt.  As for you, dad, I don't think I'm out of order by telling you this.  Captain Hook was never here, nor the _Grey Ash_'s crew."  She speaks in a tone I've heard forlornly as my own when I've turned serious, meaning if I'm denied they're be hell to pay, and having watched her when she was once happy as a child, I think I'm quite right in saying the same will be for her if she is denied.  "Agreed?"

Slowly I nod, as does Hook.

A smile sneaks upon Tristen's lips as she takes a step towards me, however turns to face that _Captain_ Hook.  

"I'm afraid I won't be returning with you Captain, though I believe I'm quite right in saying you wouldn't have me back if I begged, which will never come to be."

"No, you were never much of a beggar." Sneers Hook and I can feel my hand inching towards my sword, but Tristen only giggles lightly.

"I believe your Cabin Boy will be returned to you if you stop by a Master Takahashi's, he's a healer.  Nat was injured when we were, er…" She throws a glance over her shoulder at me, "when we were leading the navy members away from your trail.  He's not doing terribly, but do me a last favor and tell him I'm sorry and-,"

"You can tell him yourself.  Mullins retrieved him not long ago after neither of you returned.  Look to your right." And there was the great oaf Mullins.  Instincts kicked in and I began to draw my sword, but before I could blink Tristen was at my side, her hand on the hilt of my sword, pushing it back into its scabbard with surprising strength.

"Mullins and me have come to a bit of a truce.  Suppose my lies might have dented it a bit, but I believe I'm right in saying it still stands, aye Mullins?" With surprising bravery she turns to face the giant, wearing a mischievous smirk and having the nerve to wink at him.  Mullins scowls but nods nonetheless as his hands are already full supporting the lad Nat, who wears an angered glower.

"Liar." He growls at my daughter who only smiles gently at him.  "Traitor." A brief flicker of hurt flashes through her eyes but still she remains smiling calmly at him.

"I've been a turn-coat all my life Nat, I've already admitted to being a liar.  You'd wretch if you really knew just how traitorous I am." Her smirk remained, but you could hear the sadness in her voice.  "I'll miss sparring with yah though.  Always was the only decent opponent I had."  She paused, the tears from earlier still fresh dripping down her cheeks.  "Suppose I'll go back to living ashore since Starsky can't keep his trap shut."  She giggled lightly at this and even the boy she addressed cracked a very slight smirk.  "Well that's my apology.  Be seeing you, you as well Captain.  And Mullins," She winked at the giant who glowered at her, "Mullins I think I'll miss you most of all.  But you left me one hell of a goodbye gift," rubbing her ribs, it seemed the giant was having a hard time keeping his scowl.  Then she turned to me and bowed her head.  "Whether you want me or don't, all that's needed is a word or two."  She fell silent and I smiled brightly.

"Come on then." I said and turned.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** be a pretty crappy ending if it didn't have an epilogue, aye?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Peter Pan_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	17. Aftermath

Captain

Chapter Seventeen

Aftermath

Damn be it, I'm more of a liar then I thought.  I think I got attached to that last crew more then any others.   Sure miss Mullins, that ugly bastard.

Anyway, I'm back at my dad's manor.  He's given up sailing, retired early.  Wish he hadn't though, I sure miss the sea more then ever.  Hell, I've given new and better meaning to the term seasick, I think.  What I wouldn't give to see just one of the crew, I could care less if it's Mullins and he's got a bone to pick with me.  Damn I wouldn't even mind being beaten to a pulp if it meant I got to see one of the old crew.

It's not like it was when I left the other ships.  The other ships I'd been kicked off had left me with harsh words, and I'd always had another crew to move right onto.  But now there's only dad and my new puppy Tinkerbell.

Since we live near the Baggins' Tavern I go and visit Mrs. Hibs sometimes, I even work there when I get real bored.  It was such a laugh watching her expression when she recognized me when she came to take my order.  She announced to the entire tavern I, Tristen, was back.  It's still strange to me, hearing my real name after I grew so used to the name Trent.  It's taken some getting used to, walking in these dresses as well.

So here I sit in the Baggins' Tavern.  It's another slow day with barely any customers.  My dad sits in a corner speaking with Mrs. Hibs, those two really been getting along keenly.

Suddenly the door to the tavern opens and I look over to see who it is.  It's a boy, looks about a year older then my seventeen years.  Seems familiar, his black hair down to his shined black boots.  Behind him enters a man I recognize with a glance.

"Mullins!"  I scream and run at the pair.  Of course where there's Mullins there's Nat, the first boy I thought looked familiar. 

Mullins looks over at me just in time as I throw myself at him, leaping up high enough to wrap my arms around his shoulders and squeeze him tightly.  He chuckles real lightly; so much as a smile is unlikely of the great bloke.  I pull back and stare into his smirking face in utter disbelief.

"Holy shit." I murmur as he gives me a good healthy, choking, hug before dropping me and staring down at me.  I look over at Nat, who's still managed to grow and look more mature.  "What're you both doing here?  It's been half a year and I haven't heard one word about the-," but Nat quickly silences me by pressing my lips with a finger.  

"After that last rendezvous over in China, the navy hasn't been given our crew any peace." Surprisingly it was Mullins that answered.

"You can pronounce rendezvous?" I asked mocking shocked.  Mullins frowns at me but Nat chuckles a bit.  I look back at Nat and he smiles back at me.  "So what happened?  You given it a year's silence before rearing yer ugly heads again?" Mullins cracks another smile that really does shock me.  

"Exactly." Says Nat and chuckles again.

I give him a quick once over, taking in the proper clothes, the new stylish haircut.  Which reminds me, I've grown my hair backs out, still bothersome as ever though.

"You look…" I trail off, not quite sure of the words I'm looking for, then I smirk as a few come to me.  "You look like a lost pup."  There's a special glint in his blue eyes at that saying.  I giggle lightly as I hug him around the shoulders, though a lot gentler then I did to Mullins.  I'm still short enough to stand on my tiptoes to come only up to Nat's shoulder, and slim but strong as a sapling, but I'm not sure Nat could take the sudden throwing of my lightweight at him.  I'd probably knock him to the ground.

As I pull away from him though, surprisingly strong arms snake around my waist and I'll admit I'm shocked senseless at this.  Before I can question Nat's doing he's kissed me full on the lips, and now I really have gone senseless.

But as soon as he'd started it he ended it and pulled back, though I could just glimpse his content smirk.  Well I'll admit I'm a bit disappointed.  Why'd he end it so quick?

"Tristen?  Who are your friends?" Asks Mrs. Hibs from somewhere to my left and I'm not sure I'm fully aware she's really there.

"This here is Nat, an old mate of mine.  The biggest and ugliest is Mullins…" I smirk as Mullins frowns at me once again.  "No hard feelings Mullins, but I think you deserve the _nicknames_ after breaking most of me ribs." I said, holding back a giggle as Mrs. Hibs gave him one of her most frightening glares.  "No harm done Mrs. Hibs, over and done with.  Dad!" I call to where dad sits observing everything.  "You remember Mullins and Nat." I say, pulling out of Nat's grasp and going to stand behind Mrs. Hibs.

"Would you boys like anything to drink or eat?"

"Boys?" I murmur, glancing at Mullins who looks like he's thinking along the same lines.

"Bit of lunch sounds good."  Says Nat.  I nod and go off to get things ready, already knowing both their favorite foods. 

A minute later I come back, balancing the tray of stew and chicken legs on the palms of my hands.  Once I've set down the tray on their table both dig in like they haven't had decent food in a long time.  I giggle before turning and walking off, over to help another customer whose just come in and sat down.

"Why haven't you asked her yet, boy?" I strain to hear Mullins' low growls.

Ask me?  Ask me what?

"Shut up Mullins, you forget her sense of hearing?" At this I have to smirk.  So Nat hasn't forgotten!  I could always count on him, to ruin my fun.

Guess I'll find out then soon enough.

Five minutes later I arrive back at their table and sit down.  Both have stopped whispering abruptly, which makes me know they were talking about me.

"How's Captain been?"  I throw a glance over at my dad whose talking interestedly with Mrs. Hibs, but I know better.  After all, I did inherit my sense of hearing from him, so I know he's listening intently.  At that I have to smirk before looking back across the table at Mullins and Nat.

"Pain in the ass, as usual.  We've docked here for a bit, Captain says we'll be here a week or two. Damn navy ships." Mullins glances at my dad and I giggle lightly, knowing exactly why.

"You've both changed so much!  Nat you're looking proper, and by god Mullins, you're actually looking happy!  Before I'd never seen you so much as smirk."   Mullins smiles at this and again I'm shocked.

"That's because you were always about.  I didn't trust you as far as I could throw you." I wince at this but try and cover it up with a giggle, I know better.  Nat caught me flinch and by the frown he's wearing suspect he knows exactly why.  "And I could throw you pretty far, aye?" He chuckles and I giggle along.

"Well you did make an impression!" He laughs a bit harder as I rub my firm abdomens.  Even Nat's cracked a smirk.

"Always was one to laugh about anything." Says Nat and I have to agree.

"Wouldn't be the same if she didn't." Says Mullins and I stare at him, astonished.  Though it's not exactly a complement, that's probably as good as I'll get with Mullins.  "Don't look so shocked, wench.  I still don't trust you any,"

"You had good reason." My mood darkens slightly and I avoid Mullins or Nat's eye.

"Cheer up, lass.  You've got a good home, real family.  Nothing to complain about." Says Mullins and I have to smile, but a bit pathetically.

"Got plenty to complain about. I planned on sailing until I'd trespassed every ship on water." As usual, when speaking about the ocean I throw a longing glance out the window where there's a great view of the ocean, though nothing like the harbor.  "Never will get used to these damned land legs." I feel eyes burrowing into the back of my head and I know I must change the subject quickly.  "Aw well, for once you're right, Mullins me mate.  Nat, what's the matter?  Since when you afraid of me?" I turn a glance to Nat who smiles awkwardly at me.

"I ain't afraid of yah." He says.  My smile becomes a bit hollow as I guess the meaning behind his words.  Does that mean he hasn't forgiven me?  Not that I deserve it, he was my best friend and I did lie to him, even when he'd saved my life.  "Don't look at me like that, I've forgiven yah, long ago.  Sides, the entire crew had their guesses bout you." 

"Damn he's right.  Even on the hottest days you clung to that rag of a shirt of yours like it was a lifeline.  Actually that's too bad.  You've filled out nicely." Mullin says with a smile as his eyes begin to wander and impulsively I lift a hand and cover a bit.  Out the corner of my eye I catch Nat throwing Mullins a real filthy look.

"Perverted old bat." I mumble and glare him right in the eye.  Mullins chuckles a bit. 

"Always knew how to spoil and old bat's fun." I giggle along with him.

"Miss!" Aw damn.  "Miss!" Calls the other customer and I stand to go over and aide him.

"Sit down, wench." Growls Mullins and I raise an eyebrow at him.  "Nat's got something to ask yah but every time he's getting the nerve yer always leaving him to dry." My eyebrow is now raised at Nat, who's blushing furiously and trying to cover it up by taking a long swig of his drink.

"Miss!" Calls the other customer.

"Shut up!" I snap and throw a threatening glare over at the man.  Mrs. Hibs smiles kindly at me, which I can see out the corner of my eye, before she stands instead to go and aide the customer.  I smirk and look back a Nat who's giving me a fearful eye but it's only a mocking fear, only a smaller man than he would be afraid of little old me.  "Yer costing me Nat, spit it out already."

Nat glances at Mullins then takes another swig of his drink and averts his eyes.  I throw a questioning glance at Mullins who only shakes his head then stands.  He waits until Mullins has sat down at another table out of earshot before inclining his head a touch.

"You wanna spend the week I'm docked with me?" He murmurs so even I have to strain to hear him.  I smile brightly at him.

"Course Nat.  Wouldn't have it any other way, would I?"  He looks up a bit but he's frowning, so I frown back at him.  "What?  Change yer mind already?"

"I meant me, you spend all my land time here, with only me." I raise an eyebrow again but he's got me to smile again.  It's funny seeing him this shy when I've seen him flirt shamelessly plenty of other times.  Maybe I should press his buttons a bit, for all time's sake.

"You asking me on a date then?" He blushes a bit but doesn't look away, only nods.  "Like I said before, course Nat.  Wouldn't have it any other away, would I?" Oh that got him to smile!  Looks like a boy at Christmas now, he does.  So without more of a warning I lean in and kiss him full on the lips, and now I'm the one blushing furiously.  If only me dad and Mullins weren't here.

"That's me boy!" Mullins whoops.  I try and pull back, embarrassed, but Nat's only deepening the kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, how'd you all like it?  I couldn't help it!  But look at the bright side, it's only a teeny tiny lemon.  Thanks so much for reading!  And for reviewing, you all have got my gratitude and I really can't thank you people enough!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Peter Pan_.  I do own any of my original characters, and the brightest side is I never have to put in another of these disclaimers! (until my next fan fiction-_-) **


End file.
